


【DMC】Hotel Temen-Ni-Gru 地狱旅店【VD】

by 95_BUG



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, M/M, VD
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG
Summary: 但丁以一种意想不到的方式和他的哥哥维吉尔重逢了





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 中元节的礼物

01

尼禄来的时候，但丁正指挥维吉尔给他们的事务所安装新的灯箱。  
“往左，再往左，等等！太多了，往右，再右！好，现在可以了。”  
站在梯子上的维吉尔扭头看了但丁一眼，尼禄怀疑他的眼中可能藏了一打幻影剑，接着他就听到他老爸的怒吼：“但丁你这个蠢货，这不就是刚才的位置吗！”  
但丁昂首挺胸，双手比成一个画框：“这你就不不懂了，没见过歪的怎么知道什么是正的。对吧尼禄？”  
“干嘛？别带上我。”  
幻影剑射了下来，真正的幻影剑。但丁轻松躲开，灵巧得像是在跳舞，尼禄就惨了，他的外套衣摆被戳出来一个洞。  
“瞧你干的好事！”尼禄揪住但丁的衣领，“我出门前姬莉叶千叮咛万嘱咐叫我注意安全，现在我怎么跟她解释？”  
但丁嬉皮笑脸地反把尼禄抱在怀里，来回揉他的头发：“哦孩子，你和你爸真是一模一样呀，我一眼就能看出来你是谁的儿子。”  
“别闹了。”维吉尔从梯子上跳下来，把但丁和尼禄拽开。不过他无意做一位公正的法官，扭头就戳着但丁的胸口提醒他：“是你提议装修的，我不指望咱们能平摊工作，但你至少别拖后腿！”  
这剑拔弩张的气势在尼禄看来就是姬莉叶跟他说要注意的部分。冷汗流过他的鬓角，他又不是没见识过两位长辈打架的架势，要是维吉尔和但丁真的打起来，他该解释的就不只是外套上的洞了。  
不过现实是，没有打斗，没有流血，面对认真在生气的兄长，但丁突然亲了他一口。维吉尔看着没多大反应，他就是抿了抿嘴，接着深深叹了口气，对偷袭他的但丁说：“正了吗？”  
“正了。”但丁微笑着回答。  
年轻的混血儿捂住脸，发出一声拖拉的哀嚎。

到了中午，但丁端来了外卖披萨，维吉尔抱怨“怎么又是披萨”然后拿起一块塞进了嘴里。尼禄倒在沙发上翻看但丁的杂志，上面印满了各色性感美女，现在看来尼禄都觉得脸颊发烫，他索性丢开杂志观察两个半魔，顺便看看但丁什么时候能把披萨递来他的嘴边。  
年长些的半魔在总结他们上午的工作，结论是在但丁的帮助下进度严重落后，把尼禄拉来也于事无补。比他晚出生几分钟的那个嘬了口沾到酱料的拇指，然后对着维吉尔笑，好像他的哥哥能自行解读出他想要的一切。  
尼禄看看那两个总得争吵点什么的人，又看看杂志，按照他的理解，但丁对女人还是很感兴趣的，维吉尔又总说但丁笨，好像除了血缘以外两个人就没其他的联系了。  
“可你们为什么会搞到一起呢？”  
正为琐事拌嘴的两人齐刷刷看向尼禄，尼禄抖了一下，同时被两个顶级恶魔猎人锁定值得他的恶魔之血打一个喷嚏。  
“怎么了尼禄，突然对家长的爱情故事感兴趣了吗？”但丁说。  
倔强的性格让尼禄想直接否认，别开玩笑！谁会想听爸爸和叔叔的爱情故事？指不准有什么劲爆的话从但丁嘴里溜出来惹恼了维吉尔，然后他们又得维修事务所。但是……可能有一点……就一点……操他的！  
“当个参考，咳，没别的意思。”尼禄忸怩地说。  
这时候要是维吉尔站出来说一句“无聊”，尼禄绝不怪他，反而还会对好感度在他心中的地平线上下徘徊的老爸心生敬意。可惜维吉尔没把握机会，他又拿起一块披萨，随但丁去说了。  
“孩子，那真是段疯狂的岁月呀！”但丁说，他来到事务所中央，仿佛聚光灯都打在了他的身上，“该从何说起呢，安杰洛先生？”  
“就从重逢的第一次见面开始吧，亲爱的托尼。”  
尼禄爬起来插到他们中间，“安杰洛？托尼？那是谁？你们还用假名的吗？怎么从来没人告诉我干这行要用假名？”  
“嘘，安静点孩子，”但丁轻声说，“你该听听当年你的父亲是如何一掷千金只为博我一笑，而不是在故事开始前就抛出来一堆问题。”  
年轻的恶魔恶人摇着头哼笑：“得了吧，我现在怀疑你要随口编个故事糊弄我了，‘一掷千金’？是不是后面还有你被包养的情节？”  
但丁丝毫没有被冒犯的恼怒，他惊喜道：“不错嘛尼禄，你这个小机灵鬼！是不是你爸爸早就跟你讲过了？”  
“什么？别胡扯了！”尼禄张大了嘴，他靠到维吉尔身边意图给自己拉来一个盟友，“但丁你该去做个剧作家的，以前我都不知道胡编乱造的故事你能张嘴就来，对吧维吉尔？”  
再次令尼禄失望的是，维吉尔对他蹙眉，一点撒谎的痕迹都没留下：“有吗？他就是实话实说而已。”  
“实话？但、但是……”尼禄对着他的生身父亲目瞪口呆，深深疑惑他是怎么能做到如此泰然自若。有些话他不太想说破，可是……维吉尔和但丁实在不像富余到能有闲心玩包养游戏的模样啊？  
大概因为靠的近，维吉尔从尼禄的眼神里看出了他的疑惑，毫不吝啬地回答了儿子：“我们又不是经济状况一直这么糟糕。”  
“啊，哈哈也对……”虽然尼禄也没见过好的时候。  
但丁窜了过来，他把尼禄按回了沙发上：“小孩子就好好听故事。在这个故事里首先登场的是人间与魔界的合法继承人，即将拥有无上权力且年轻英勇的魔帝蒙杜斯之子，请让我为你介绍：黑天使尼洛安杰洛——”

——————  
但丁倚在栏杆上张望着楼下人头攒动，在大厅正中的位置，女恶魔妮凡挽着一个年轻女孩的手臂与另一个恶魔攀谈。  
“那家伙是谁？灰色的那个。”但丁随口问道，“他是什么身份，值得妮凡向他推荐她最宝贝的贝姬？”  
和但丁一起打发无聊的女孩惊讶得险些弄撒杯中的香槟。被但丁问起的恶魔皮肤灰白眼睛猩红，他穿着一身白色西服，里面是一件黑色的高领衫，带着皮制手套的手里握着一把金色手杖，坐在大厅的沙发里一副名门贵族的做派。安妮用手肘戳戳但丁的腰，脸上挂着狡黠的笑：“不是吧托尼，你在开玩笑？有谁会不知道他是谁？”  
“安妮，别跟我卖关子，如果你不在三句话内告诉我他是谁就休想再托我偷带奶油蛋糕回来。”但丁威胁道。  
名叫安妮的女孩立刻服软，邪恶的托尼！这个总跟人类厮混的问题小子，他给这里的男孩女孩们品尝人类的食物，轻易俘获了他们血统不纯的舌头，叫他们都对他百依百顺。安妮一口喝光了剩下的酒，借着微醺，她用下巴指指被妮凡盯上的客人，告诉但丁：“多花点时间关心你的同胞吧，只要你的身体里流着恶魔的血就该知道他，他可是大名鼎鼎的黑天使安杰洛！”  
但丁耸耸肩：“所以呢？他很厉害吗？”  
这下安妮真的怀疑但丁是在耍她了，要么就是他被种族主义者敲碎了脑袋还没来得及恢复，有谁能在听到安杰洛的名字后还一脸茫然？但是为了奶油蛋糕，安妮忍住了对但丁的嘲讽，一字一句地向他解释道：“他人尽皆知是因为，他是，魔帝蒙杜斯的独生子。”

安杰洛开始觉得无聊了。与蝙蝠为伍女恶魔缠住他，红艳的嘴唇里不停吐露出对她身边那女孩的溢美之词，仿佛她就是横亘在两界之间的明珠。  
女孩名叫贝姬，看得出妮凡把她调教得很好，坐在女恶魔身边显得乖巧伶俐又落落大方，眉目之间流转着少女的明朗和女人的妩媚。除去卑微的血统，她甚至称得上是一位得体的王妃，伴随安杰洛左右仿佛天造地设的一对，但是，栗子色的长卷发？金子一样的明眸？很抱歉，这不对安杰洛的胃口。话说回来他又为什么要坐在这个以半魔作为特色聚妓院里，听老鸨推销她最满意的姑娘？哦，因为他的父亲认为他也到了该寻欢作乐的年纪，而这些温顺又不容易搞坏的半魔正合适他练手。  
出于礼节，安杰洛没有一走了之，以他的身份即使这么做也不会招来说半句闲话。但是从小到大，安杰洛从未让他的父亲，尊贵的魔帝蒙杜斯失望过，没理由这次他应付不来一个低级的半魔。  
“妮凡，别白费力气了，你难道看不出他对贝姬没有半点儿兴趣吗？”一个轻浮的声音插入谈话，声音的主人在被寻到之前一撑身，翻坐到了沙发上。  
从没人敢在安杰洛面前这样放肆，他默不作声侧目打量贴到自己身边的人。这是个完全人类模样的男孩，可能是十八九的年纪，与安杰洛相仿。他身材匀称有些偏瘦，面颊还带着些少年的圆润，稚气未脱，但也足以窥到成熟后的坚毅线条。在他略长的白色短发下遮着一双蓝色眼睛，正一眨一眨地看着安杰洛，它们亦不属于恶魔，清澈又明媚，像是人间被给予过多幻想的苍穹。在他的身上，领口大开的白衬衫外套着一件红色的马甲，袖子被折到了手肘，黑色皮裤实在称不上高雅，包裹住小腿的平底靴上还沾着尘土，似乎他刚风尘仆仆赶了回来。若非他戴在脖子上证明其半魔身份的项圈，在安杰洛看来他就好像一个误入恶魔居所的可悲人类。  
“哦，托尼，你终于舍得告别人类朋友，回来你温馨的家了吗？”妮凡说道，她的举止还是那么真诚又造作，叫人辨不出她的真实想法。安杰洛皱皱眉，没有搭理妖艳的女恶魔，他转而面向这前来捣乱的男孩：“你叫托尼？你也是这里的‘住客’吗？”  
但丁眯着眼冲安杰洛笑，在他开口前妮凡又插嘴进来：“没错，安杰洛大人。他是我们这里最顽劣的孩子，整天跑去另一边跟发疯的人类鬼混。原谅他这样没大没小，人类把他都教坏了——”  
“我没问你。”安杰洛强硬地打断女恶魔，末了又补上，“尊敬的妮凡女士。”  
看到妮凡吃瘪，但丁就差吹一段口哨向她表示祝贺。他没这么干是因为他打算给安杰洛留一个好印象，所以他摆出毕恭毕敬的姿态，说道：“是的，安杰洛大人。我在十岁前就住在这里了，是好心的妮凡女士收留了我，还给了我一份‘工作’，我衷心感谢她。”  
“工作，你吗？”安杰洛用手指勾起拴在但丁脖子上的项圈，腥红的眼睛直直盯着他的脸，“也许妮凡真的是个善良的恶魔，听上去你很爱招惹是非，我看不出她把你留在身边有什么价值。”  
但丁不以为然，他一把抓住安杰洛的手腕。在他对面的贝姬小声惊呼，妮凡的笑容也僵在了脸上。真是一帮胆小鬼，但丁在心底嘲笑着她们，又挑衅似的对安杰洛说：“尊敬的大人，您年纪尚轻为何就如此盲目？在亲自尝试之前，您又怎么能妄下断言？”  
周围的人都噤了声，连妮凡那些扰人的蝙蝠都乖乖倒吊在房顶提早进入梦乡。人们看似在忙碌各自的事情，只是卡顿在了某一帧，像是时间正不均匀地流过大厅。安杰洛看看攥在手腕上细长的手指，又看看男孩执拗的表情，他在今晚第一次露出了笑容：“那就让我见识见识你的能耐，亲爱的托尼。”  
妮凡的妓院又恢复了繁闹。但丁拉起安杰洛，他这才看出黑天使是如此高大，在他面前但丁就仿佛翅膀都还是鹅黄绒毛的雏鸟。安杰洛没有揽住但丁，他自顾自地先行走向台阶，寻乐的人们自觉地给他让开通路。  
自以为是的家伙。年轻的半魔耸耸肩，打算跟上。这时妮凡拉住了他，但丁回头，这位妖媚的女恶魔收敛起笑意，拧着眉压低了声音：“但丁，你明白自己在做什么吗？”  
但丁冷着眼甩开妮凡的手：“这不就是你承诺过的吗，‘好心的’妮凡女士？”  
“哦，甜心~”妮凡贴近过来，媚笑着，“之后可别找我哭鼻子哦。”  
看着女恶魔转身离去，但丁小声咋舌，对妮凡总想给自己当老妈的举动已经懒得多说一个字了。他跃上台阶，追上安杰洛。

在这间妓院里，属于但丁的房间和其他人没有什么区别，并不宽敞，布置得倒是奢华到矫揉造作。象牙白的墙面上装饰着金色的线脚，璀璨的水晶吊灯下是铺衬着丝绸的床，床头和床尾充斥着柔软曲折如同植物枝条的曲线，其他家具也大体如此。整个房间看上去就像一块挤满了奶油，又被局促地装进印满花纹的纸盒里的蛋糕。  
但丁脱下靴子随意地丢到干净的地毯上，裸着脚来到安杰洛身前，伸出双手搭在他的肩上向他索吻。  
“你跟这里格格不入。”安杰洛突然开口道。  
“哈？”  
但丁被推开了，他看着安杰洛环视过他的房间，又用手指蹭过摆着鲜花的小圆桌桌面，上面自然是一尘不染。  
“这里不适合你，太假了。”黑天使语气平缓地说着，他又转过头来面对但丁，“‘托尼’也不是你真正的名字。”  
面对陈述式的质疑，半魔磕了下牙齿，紧接着他又用鼻子喷出一声哼笑，背靠着墙环抱起手臂：“高贵的黑天使呀，请您多少体谅下我的处境。人间和魔界都不欢迎恶魔与人类结合的产物，能有个栖身之所就该心怀感激了，哪里有挑挑拣拣的余地？至于我的名字，出于自我保护不使用真名，这是每个半魔都会做的事。”  
“我不了解半魔的事。”安杰洛俯下身来，把但丁囚在他的阴影之中，“我也不会伤害安静的半魔，但拍死那些嗡嗡叫着要求被承认身份的杂种是我的职责。你属于哪一类，托尼？”  
但丁弯起眼睛对这灰白的恶魔微笑，手不老实地伸到对方胯间：“那就惩罚我吧，因为我是你见过的最贪得无厌的半魔。”

魔界和人间未来的主人把缺乏管教的半魔按在床上狠狠操弄他翘起的屁股，狭小的房间被喘息声和拍打的水声灌满，像是要把人溺死。但丁被剥光了衣服，胸脯紧贴着丝绸的床单掠取微不足道的温凉。他像妮凡教他的那样叫着，但安杰洛扣住他的腰不知轻重，全凭蛮力在脆弱的穴口里冲撞，一个猛冲就让但丁走了调地尖叫。  
太烂了，但丁怀疑妮凡警告他的就是这个，可是谁能想到早该睡遍两界的黑天使床上功夫这么烂。天性使然，但丁没忍住，磕磕绊绊地嘲讽在他里面进出的恶魔：“你快要……把我、把我撕碎了，半魔没有传说得那么……耐操……”  
“如果你在暗示什么的话，”安杰洛暂缓了动作，把落下来的额发重新拢到脑后，“没错，这是我第一次跟人上床。”  
安杰洛的坦诚差点让但丁咬到舌头。他不知道该暗叫倒霉还是该庆幸安杰洛还有提升的可能，但最起码他得摆脱被动的局面，不能让这绝好的机会白白溜走。  
放弃跟着处男的节奏走，但丁让安杰洛离开他，转过身跪坐进黑天使的两腿间。瞧瞧看，我已赤裸相待，而他依旧西装革履，但丁带着意味深长的笑弯下了腰，含住那根硬挺着却不懂得如何发泄的阴茎。  
“这确实……令人印象深刻。”安杰洛由衷地赞叹。伏在他身下的半魔用嘴将他紧裹，那条总是惹人不快的舌头在这时竟是如此擅长取悦人心。但丁一只手套弄他无法吞下的部分，另一只则揉弄着满胀的囊袋，偶尔也会用嘴来吸吮。在安杰洛赞赏般的喘息声中，但丁闭着眼睛想象他此时就在记忆里那张足够他翻滚的床上，趁着家人外出偷偷将喜欢的人带回家中，锁紧房门，胆战心惊又心甘情愿地做着这事。耻毛剐蹭着但丁充血的脸颊，浓烈的男性气味扑进他的鼻子里从舌下催出更多的津液，如果不去看那张灰白的脸，但丁完全可以骗过自己了。  
还不错，但丁想，他不讨厌安杰洛的味道，没有恶魔身上常见的腐臭味，安杰洛闻上去像是甘油，溶解的胶囊，还有一点雪花的味道。他忍不住又嗅了嗅，下意识的吞咽起来。  
戴着手套的手插进但丁垂散的头发里，隔着皮革使安杰洛的动作有些阻塞。他按着半魔的后脑要求他吞进更多，作为回报，安杰洛对他的价值做出认同：“托尼，妮凡收留你是正确的选择，你的天赋足以弥补你那半卑贱的人类血脉。”  
“……”  
突然，但丁的服务中断了。他松开口吐出抽动着的阴茎，直起身满不在乎地悄声注视安杰洛。被撩拨起欲望又被置之不理比之前不得要领还要令人不快，安杰洛掐住但丁的脖子想叫他继续他该干的事，可但丁倔强地不肯低头，反而去解安杰洛外套的扣子。  
“别忘了你的身份。”低声的警告从安杰洛的牙齿间挤出，血红的眼睛里流动着属于恶魔的残忍。但丁对此一笑置之，甚至摆出一副单纯的模样掐着安杰洛的腮肉撒娇道：“别这么吓人嘛，在床上板着脸多没意思。”  
似乎但丁的小伎俩奏效了，安杰洛没有发脾气。他看似不屑地哼了一声，单手攥住但丁的两只手腕扣到头顶，把他重新压回了床上。  
“那你有什么打算，半魔？”  
但丁嘻嘻笑着：“随您处置，高贵的黑天使。”  
安杰洛咬着指尖摘掉了手套，他掰开但丁假意拒绝的双腿把有些冰冷的手指探进了隐秘的入口。那里依旧湿着，刚刚遭受蹂躏的穴肉像是忘记了疼痛一般热情地绞紧了恶魔的指节。但丁绵软地呻吟着，两条腿蛇一样缠上安杰洛的腰，自己摆动起屁股迎合他手指的动作。  
“你真是天赋异禀。”  
恶魔收回了手指，在离开前像是恋恋不舍一样弯钩着拔了出去，紧致的后穴随着他的动作发出清亮的水声。但丁细声吟叫，粉嫩的穴肉收缩两下又有水从里面涌出，把腿根和股缝搞得又湿又滑。  
“嘴上说说可不能作数。”半魔轻咬起嘴唇，双手抚上大腿内侧将自己打得更开，蓝色的眼睛里水波荡漾。  
到了这时，安杰洛多少意识到自己被这放荡的半魔掌控了步调，不过他并不在意这些细枝末节，如果能占据这具诱人的身体，它的主人顽劣一些也无伤大雅。他的腰胯紧顶着但丁的臀肉，外套被他随手一扔，然后又拉起衣摆脱掉了里面的高领衫，被领口弄乱了头发也无暇打理。  
在妮凡教授的诸多技巧中包括了赞美，女恶魔曾对但丁说过，在见到付钱睡你的人的裸体时大可肆意赞美，说些他们爱听的，连恶魔都愿意给你点甜头。当初年纪尚小的但丁没那么坚强，他一点也不喜欢被弄疼，所以他选择相信妮凡，一次又一次夸赞那些恶魔畸形的身体，最后连他自己都不在乎他的嘴里在说什么，那些陈腔滥调的夸赞自然而然就能溜出来。然而现在，在看到安杰洛的胸膛时但丁那条像是有自我意识的灵巧舌头僵住了。  
据说最高阶的恶魔可以拥有与人类无异的姿态，显然安杰洛就属于那个阶层。在他的身上，每一块肌肉每一根骨骼都如同人类那样排列，带着雕像般的美感。但那不足以让但丁惊奇，他的全部目光都被另一样东西夺走。那样东西从安杰洛的脖子上垂下，静静地依靠在这以自己的血统为傲的恶魔心口，在水晶灯的照耀之下绮丽非凡，仿佛诱惑人心的果实。  
“这、这个……”但丁指着安杰洛的胸前，声音抑制不住地颤抖起来，“你从哪里得到它的？”  
顺着指引，安杰洛拿起了但丁所指的东西。那是一条项链，银色的底座正中镶嵌着一块夺目的红色宝石。  
“我没从哪里得到它，它一直属于我。”  
听到安杰洛的回答，但丁紧盯着他要寻到破绽。但他尽了力也没能找他需要的。  
“不对……不可能！你是个恶魔！这不能……不应该……”  
安杰洛的耐心正在流逝。他想自己果然还是无法理解半魔，也不明白为什么会有恶魔专门爱上这些血统不纯的东西。刚才还向他谄媚的托尼毫无征兆地又开始拒绝他，苍白的脸被大颗大颗的眼泪打湿。软弱，反复无常，要想矫正托尼的这种缺陷对安杰洛来说在熟悉不过：砍掉他的头，然后一切重归平静。不过，托尼多少讨得了他的欢心，再者安杰洛没带他的剑，所以在安杰洛看来尽管托尼多次冒犯了他，但也并非不可饶恕。  
“去叫妮凡身边的那个半魔过来。”安杰洛说。  
但丁茫然地抬起头：“什么？”  
“如果你不行，就叫别人来。你听不懂吗？”  
这次但丁像犯了错一样缩起身子，红肿湿润的眼睛怯怯地看着安杰洛。如果之前他没听清命令，现在他也该明白了，可他还是一动不动，只是僵在安杰洛的身下发抖。  
真是个错误，从踏进这个鬼地方起就一错再错。安杰洛愤懑地叹息，他就不该尝试跟半魔打交道，他们非人非魔，不可理喻。为什么会有人类热衷于烧死半魔还把这视为对恶魔的惩罚？恶魔们该对此拍手称快才是。他推开但丁，如果这个半魔忘了怎么从床上爬下去，那他就自己去找代替品。  
“等等。”  
但丁抹掉眼泪，抽吸着爬到安杰洛身边：“你不需要贝姬，她没法让你满足。”  
安杰洛发誓这是最后一次。他侧坐在床上面对但丁，端起半魔的下巴：“你就可以吗？”  
沉默半晌，但丁的视线避开安杰洛流转到他处。他垂下眼，好像又有泪水挂上了睫毛，但头发将他的眼睛遮了大半没法被看得真切。接着，顺着那条红宝石项链，但丁又对上安杰洛的目光，这次他不再徘徊，坚定地点了点头。  
“很好。”安杰洛露出微笑，似乎他将今晚的笑容都给了这个诛求无已的半魔，并纵容着但丁，为他送上了一个绵柔的吻。

——TBC——


	2. Chapter 2

02

大约十年前，某个平常无趣的下午，人来人往的街头出现了一位身形犹如雕塑般健美的男人。他身着银灰的西装，金色长发束在脑后，胡子修剪的整整齐齐，在来去匆匆的行人间尤为夺目。  
一个小女孩手举着甜筒跌跌撞撞地跑着，撞到了这器宇不凡的男人，冰凉的奶油弄脏了他的衣服，小女孩的祖母赶上前来连连道歉。男人的脸上没有一丝愠怒，声音沉稳地问那位满怀歉意的老妇人：“这里就是人间吗？”  
老妇人对男人的问题略感疑惑，天真的小女孩则咧开小小的嘴巴，正在换牙的她说话都有些吐字不清：“叔叔是天使吗？”  
男人微微颔首，双目直对这无知的孩童，她的祖母拉着她不知是为孙女的冒犯还是对这男人心怀疑虑。他一言不发，似笑非笑。蓦然间，没有人看出任何破绽，任谁也无法站出来坚定地说这是男人骗人的把戏，白色的羽毛飘落到女孩的鼻尖，一对巨大，神圣的，没有沾染丝毫不洁的白色羽翼自男人背后展开，遮挡了落在女孩身上的光。  
路人们驻足惊呼喧闹不止，小女孩的祖母惊愕地念着人间之神的称呼。形如天使的男人对着呆住的小女孩微笑，伸手抚摸她毛茸茸的脑袋，说道：“孩子，这世界上从不曾存在过天使。”  
话音刚落，就在众人的视线下，小女孩的头颅爆裂开来，地上的羽毛被染得血红。周围一片寂静，连呼吸声都暂时停止，然后突兀地，尖叫声在人群中炸开，感染了每一个人。  
男人无视撕心裂肺的喊叫和惊慌逃窜的人群，他甩了下沾满幼童鲜血的手，在地上留下一道笔直的血痕。几乎是同时，那道痕迹化成了翻涌的熔岩，随着轰隆的巨响，大地裂开了深邃的沟壑，奔逃的人们如同蝼蚁跌进深渊，取而代之的是从中爬出的漆黑恶臭、犹如巨像的魔物。  
人间在燃烧。金发的男人挥动纯白的翅膀飞到空中，他就像为人类降下天罚的神祗般俯视脚下由他制造出的地狱，那些悲鸣与恸哭如此悦耳，满眼的红色赏心悦目。  
“易如反掌。”他说。从此人类的世界暗无天日。

此时此刻，魔界临近人间边缘的妓院里一大早就不得清净。昼伏夜出的女恶魔妮凡被砸门声吵醒，她困倦地抬手让她的蝙蝠打开房门，身披红衣的男孩立刻冲了进来。  
“你一开始就知道！”但丁嘶哑地吼道。怒火涨红了他苍白的脸颊，眼珠上布满了血丝，这副模样比起人类倒更像是恶魔了。  
美艳的女恶魔慵懒地侧卧在床上，凹凸有致的身子裹在魔力幻化的黑色织物里若隐若现，眉眼微微下垂，好似无辜的少女般疑问道：“我知道什么？”  
简单的问题，但丁却一时语塞。他没想到妮凡会无耻到如此地步，即使他上门来逼问都能不着痕迹地装傻，而他又拿这恶魔没有办法，从来都是。  
见但丁瞪着自己不说话，妮凡单手托住下巴，调笑般将但丁那点小心思全部抖落出来：“你认为我知道安杰洛的真实身份，知道他与你的关系，即便如此，还是放任你去勾引他，是这样吗？”  
但丁不置一词，凶恶地瞪着妮凡。这女恶魔就在他的视线里化成一滩黑雾弥漫在地板上，等她再次聚为人形时便挨到了但丁的身侧，细长的指甲勾起他的下巴：“亲爱的，你还年轻，记忆却不怎么好了。还记得昨天你从我的贝姬手里抢走安杰洛时，我说过什么吗？”  
她问过但丁是否知道自己在做什么，也说过让他不要后悔，但丁记得从她嘴里吐出的每一个字，正因如此才尤为可憎。他对着妮凡咬牙切齿，说出的话却幼稚可笑：“那不一样！”  
妮凡像是听到了一个极为可乐的笑话，把自己挂在但丁的身上乐不可支：“天呀，‘那不一样’，听听你说的话，我知道与不知道又有什么区别呢？”  
娇嫩如玫瑰的嘴唇贴到但丁的耳边，诉说一个不容置否的事实：“反正你都给他睡了。”  
但丁推开妮凡，留在他衣服上的香味和体温让他骨寒毛竖。从妮凡戏谑的红色眼睛里，但丁看到的是她知晓的一切，那是一个关于被遥远的仇恨唤起，践踏了他身为人类那一半该坚守的伦理的男孩的故事。  
“如果让我知道你还在背后捣了其他鬼，我发誓——”  
“发誓什么？”妮凡笑着，妩媚似水，“你能做什么？”  
什么都做不了，但丁收紧拳头，凭现在的他，什么都做不了。

人间沦入无尽的厄运之中，自打那个天使般的恶魔降临人间，死亡与绝望就成了这世界唯一的景色。年幼的但丁身处其中，不知所措。  
他的母亲把跌倒在地的他拉起，让他躲进衣柜。金发的人类女性坚强得没有在她的孩子面前流露出一丝恐惧，鼓励着他安慰着他，像是再不会见那样嘱咐他未来该怎么办，然后她合上柜门，转身叫着自己另一个儿子的名字寻找他的身影。  
接着是一声尖叫。但丁从没听过母亲这样的叫声，短促又尖锐，毫无抵抗之力，连恐惧和绝望都反应不及。他瑟缩起身子，抱紧肩膀坐在柜子里不敢向外看也不敢发出声，竭力想要说服自己妈妈只是去找哥哥了。他现在只要乖乖听话不要出去，等妈妈找到他的哥哥就会回来，她会拉着他的手对他微笑，帮他拍掉衣服上的灰尘，说不定维吉尔，他的胞兄还会在一旁冷着脸嘲笑他惊慌失措的模样。一定是这样，大家都会平安无事，明天依旧要去没劲透了的学校。  
但丁想要这样相信，可是他很清楚，即使不用眼睛去看也能明白，他的母亲已经死了，哥哥没能活下来，过不了多久，他也要死了。  
幼小的半魔紧闭着眼睛等待哪个恶魔把他从柜子里拽出去，捅穿他的身体把他撕成碎片。他手脚冰凉麻木，闭塞的空间让他呼吸逐渐困难，脑袋也跟着沉重起来，他几乎就要这样昏睡过去。  
这时，柜子被打开了，一道细长的影子投进白色的柜子里。但丁没有大叫也没有挣扎，紧绷的神经使他精疲力竭，再没有力气对自己的命运做出任何抵抗，他疲乏地抬起眼皮，瞳孔在一片纯净的蓝色中缩成小小的一点，一个女性的身影映在了他的虹膜上。  
出现在但丁眼前的女人好似出席一场葬礼，她一身黑色长裙，半张脸遮在面纱下，身材曼妙婀娜，皮肤却苍白的像是死人，配上酒红的盘发更显得恐怖异常。在她的周身盘旋着无数蝙蝠，它们扇动翅膀嘶鸣着，自女人没有血色的身体上分离又融进漆黑的裙子里，仿佛这个女人正是由蝙蝠们编织成的幻象。  
她和妈妈截然不同，但丁的理智如此告诉他，这个女人是邪恶的，她浑身都散发着那样怪异的香味，如果她拿出丝毫的善意，其后也会是更多的罪恶。  
女人撩开面纱，那双血红的眼睛换来但丁小声的抽吸，但她并未展露出恶意。她向但丁伸出手，声音怜悯又悲伤：“可怜的孩子。跟我来吧，我有一幢房子，专门庇护像你这样的孩子。”  
但丁不明白自己为何会发抖，为何会流泪。他明知这女人不可信却仍被她的言语蒙蔽，那只惨白的手看上去竟然如此吸引人，就像他母亲的那样，柔软又温暖，掌心传来的温度总能抚慰他的心灵。  
不要接受恶魔的施舍，不然代价就是你的灵魂。但丁深知这样的道理，自幼他的父母就教导他要远离恶魔，可他还是忍不住握住了递向他的手，连片刻的犹豫都没有。女人将但丁拥入怀中，抚摸着他瘦小的脊背，轻轻地念着：“不要怕，不要怕，斯巴达的儿子，你现在安全了。”  
但丁依偎在女人的怀中，顾不上多想其他，那令人安心的体温使他猝不及防地嚎啕大哭起来。

“你没有资格指责我！”半魔向恶魔吼着，只是欠缺应有的震慑，反倒像被磨平了指甲的宠物猫妄图抓花主人的脸。妮凡失望地对但丁哼笑一声，坐回她的床上，摆摆手要但丁离开。  
再纠缠下去没有任何意义，而且妮凡真的发起脾气也很难打发，但丁忿忿地磨着牙齿，一把抓住一只在他周围的蝙蝠摔到地上，任它碎成一滩黑雾。  
“我不会后悔的。”但丁像是在警告妮凡，也像是在提醒自己，转身把恶魔丢在了身后。  
出了妮凡的房间，但丁看到了贝姬。这个几乎与人类没有区别的半魔怯怯地打量着但丁，毫无疑问她听到了屋内的争吵，也听了很多关于但丁的传言，她多半会把这男孩当做一个行走的麻烦。看她那副小心谨慎的样子，但丁突然就觉得她很可怜，不过她并不值得同情，跟恶魔为伍的人落得什么下场都是咎由自取。

十年前，但丁被妮凡带回她的“庇护所”。房子陈旧得很，就跟其他恶魔一样，刚从被封闭的世界里爬出来，捂住鼻子都能闻出霉味。  
“这还只是刚开始。”妮凡说，但丁不明所以，只看出这个恶魔的眼睛里闪着光。他被掐了把脏兮兮的脸蛋，听恶魔讲述她的愿景:“就从你开始，斯巴达的儿子，没人会知道你是谁，但你的血脉已经给了你超凡的资质，你将成为整个魔界的宠儿。”  
“我不想受人瞩目……”但丁小声地说，心智尚未成熟的他察觉到异样，又说不出原因。  
妮凡笑了笑没有回应，她牵着但丁的手把他交给两个带着面具的黑衣恶魔。两个恶魔的身体总有丝丝响动，好像随时要散架似的，但丁怀疑他们也是妮凡的蝙蝠聚成的。恶魔们帮但丁洗了澡，擦干身体，梳理好头发，把他套进复杂又花哨的衣服里，还拿着小小的玻璃瓶对他喷了两下，然后才把他又送回妮凡面前。  
妮凡依旧微笑着，她半跪在但丁的身边对他说：“可爱的小家伙，你是被埋没在尘土里的宝藏，能发现你是我的荣幸。”  
但丁撅起嘴，他穿着蕾丝环绕的衣服，身上全是甜到呛鼻的果子香味，就像一颗熟到烂的苹果。这一点都不适合他，他开始怀念刚刚失去的生活，想念跟他在院子里打闹的兄长和烤了苹果派叫他们回屋的母亲，甚至还有他都要记不清容貌的父亲。  
忘记过去，以新的身份开始生活，去找一个全新的开始。这是但丁的母亲对他最后的嘱托，他牢记在心也决心遵守。为了遗忘过去，留在这个名为妮凡的恶魔身边也未尝不可。他牵着妮凡的手随她走上结了蛛网的台阶，踩过吱呀作响的地板，把自己失去亲人后的第一份信任交给这个认识他的父亲又将他带离废墟的恶魔，幻想着他依旧能像普通的孩子那样度过童年。年幼的但丁在那一刻根本不知道自己做出的决定是多么荒唐。  
“就是这里了。”妮凡在一扇紧闭的红色大门前停下脚步，她的蝙蝠替她推开房门，果香味混着霉味扑面而来。  
但丁忍住呛咳，在他眼前呈现的是一个空旷鬼祟的大厅。支撑起拱顶的石柱扭曲着，仿佛融化的奶油，上面雕刻着狰狞的面孔，似乎是有罪人的灵魂囚禁其中。直对着他们的是犹如搭建在骸骨上的巨大彩色玻璃窗，阴冷的光透过玻璃和枯骨织成似的空隙，投下怪异的阴影。在阴影中有几道面容模糊的人影，他们漆黑一团，但丁眯起眼睛想要看清他们的容貌，却发现自己连他们有几个人都无法数出，似乎有一层天然的屏障阻碍了但丁的感知。他疑惑又不安地抬头看向妮凡，她感受到那道视线，微笑着捏了捏他的肩，随后将他推到身前，对着那些真容难辨的人影说：“做一个绅士，别把他搞死了。”  
妮凡诱人的口吻引来但丁诧异的目光。幼小的半魔无法理解自己听到的，也不确定妮凡口中的“他”是指谁，或者他立刻就明白了只是拒绝接受。他需要更多的解释，但妮凡不再慷慨，她冷漠的如同一尊雕刻出的洁白石像，蝙蝠冲破她的躯壳，碎成一团黑雾，但丁伸手去抓只抓到了一捧空气。  
那团黑雾迅速涌向门外重新聚成妮凡妖艳的身姿，不同的是这次她赤裸着身子，扎眼的红发垂在她的胸前，淫荡又优雅。她为但丁送上一个飞吻，暧昧朦胧地祝福道：“去吧我的孩子，让他们为你神魂颠倒，甘愿献上一切。”  
等但丁反应过来时已经太迟了，大门被轰然闭上他才懂得惊慌。“等等！别把我丢在这里！”但丁用他稚嫩的声音大声叫喊，剑都握不稳的拳头拼命地砸向紧闭的红色大门。他的背后传来诡异的声响，像是尖笑又像是悲鸣，仿佛硕大的虫子蠕动着越来越近。年幼的半魔不敢回头，刚刚洗干净的脸又淌满了烫人的眼泪，他的尖叫盖过其他响动：妮凡！妮凡！放我出去！我会乖乖听话的，妮凡——”  
没有人回应。被黑暗吞噬前，但丁最后看到的是镶嵌在血红大门上的金色山羊头，它高高在上地注视着惶恐的男孩，仿佛在讥笑他的愚蠢和无知。

但丁回到自己的房间，昨晚留下的狼藉还没来得及清理。他摇摇头，暂时不去管那些痕迹，从床下拖拽出一个老式皮制行李箱。那行李箱的表面已经落满了灰尘，但丁用袖子擦了擦金属锁扣上的灰，解开它们，沾灰的皮面很轻易就弄脏了地毯。  
在行李箱里面满满当当放着衣物、人间通用的货币以及姓名栏写着“托尼·雷德格瑞夫”的假证件，除此之外就是一个朴素的木制盒子。但丁小心翼翼地取出那个盒子，把它打开，盒子里就只放了一件东西：一条红宝石项链，与黑天使安杰洛脖子上的那条别无二致。  
项链被但丁握在手中细细端详，久远到快要被他遗忘的记忆随着项链重见天日被又一次唤醒。在那段记忆里，他还是天真无忧的孩童，期盼着快些长大。他的母亲，美丽的伊娃把但丁和他的哥哥叫来身边，在两个小家伙藏不住的期待中拿出两条红宝石项链，微笑着：  
“维吉尔，但丁，生日快乐。”  
回忆戛然而止。  
但丁把属于他的那条项链死死攥在掌心，视线不知不觉间变得模糊。他跪卧到地上，紧握的拳头贴在胸前，眼泪汇在鼻尖滴落进地毯里，晕成深色的圆点，但丁像是快要窒息那样抽噎，五脏六腑都纠结在一起，痛得他想吐。  
泪水流进嘴角带着淡淡的咸味，安杰洛的脸浮现在但丁的眼前挥之不去，他从牙齿里挤出嘶哑的声音，只对自己说：“即使如此……就算是那样……我也不会后悔，我不需要退路也无路可退。”

——TBC——


	3. Chapter 3

03

安杰洛站在镜子前，拉拉衣领摆平衣摆。他看到镜中人身着一身墨绿色笔挺西装，领带紧束，头发整理得一丝不苟，除去灰白的皮肤和那双血红的眼睛，他看上去就像一个人类。安杰洛轻声咋舌，自己这幅模样看上去愚蠢至极，在他憎恶的诸多事情中，“像一个人类”绝对榜上有名。  
脱下铠甲换上人类的衣服令安杰洛浑身不自在，可他不得不这么做，因为这是来自他的父亲，魔帝蒙杜斯的安排。这次离开魔界，安杰洛的任务不仅仅是学着其他纨绔子弟去妓院找乐子，那只是一个额外的事项，做或不做都没什么差别。他此行的主要目的是了解人间，去见那些被保留了一定权利的人类统治者，听听那些把灵魂出卖给恶魔的人说明人类世界是如何运转的。  
蒙杜斯做出这样安排的原因，安杰洛多少知道一些。自父亲挣脱叛徒斯巴达的封印，攻下人间以来也不过十年，在快速统一两界后，剩余的杂事多到连魔帝都无暇顾忌其他。自小安杰洛就跟在父亲身边学习如何成为一名统治者，年纪尚轻的他已经镇压过两次魔界内小规模的叛乱，证明了自己足够辅佐魔帝。这次将他派来人间，表面是一次学习，实则是让他为管理这个世界做好准备。  
想到要与那些弱小卑劣的生物共处就让安杰洛烦闷，这全都该归罪于那个背叛了种族加害父亲的魔剑士斯巴达。两千年前已经站上魔界顶点的蒙杜斯就计划攻打人间，然而斯巴达的叛变使这件事晚发生了二十个世纪。如今的人类早已不是当初刚刚产生文明萌芽，稀疏分布于世界各处的状态，现在的他们数量多到不可思议，制作出的武器轻而易举就能毁灭他们自己的世界。在魔界还不安稳的情况下，蒙杜斯并不打算将人类赶尽杀绝，他选择暂时与人类共处，日后再做其他打算，其结果就是，安杰洛现在站在人类称之为“高级”的酒店里，对着镜子里的自己暗自发牢骚。  
扣门声打断了安杰洛烦躁的思绪，紧接着外面的人说道：“客房服务。”  
那个声音让安杰洛稍感奇怪，之前几天他听到的“客房服务”都是女声，这次却是男性的声音，而且听上去年纪很轻，不过他没过多在意，随口答应道：“进来吧。”  
随着一串滴滴声，房门打开了，酒店服务生走了进来。  
“您要外出了吗？”  
正要拿起外套的安杰洛怔了一下，第一次有陌生的人类主动向他搭话。这不得不引起他的注意，难道说这个人类认不出他是恶魔吗？等他回头，服务生更多地贴近了他，从那个男孩的脸上他很快就明白了原因。  
“托尼？”  
男孩的脸上绽开笑容，那一夜明媚的蓝色眼睛在此刻的清晨更加纯净。  
“真高兴您还记得我，他们还说恶魔都是无情的呢。”  
自称名叫托尼的白发男孩自顾自地坐到沙发上，解开领结露出证明他半魔身份的项圈。看着这个缺乏管教的半魔，身为两界真正的统治者蒙杜斯的儿子，安杰洛本该为托尼的无礼惩罚他，但是不知道托尼使用了什么狡猾的魔法，安杰洛无法对他生气，甚至在心底还多少为见到他感到高兴。不过他还是要问明一件事：“你为什么会在这里？”  
“嗯……这又不是什么难事，”托尼笑着站起身，来到安杰洛的身前，“打听你的住处，混进酒店，然后我就在这了。”  
托尼的手搭上安杰洛的肩膀，仰起头隔着细碎的额发向他投去暧昧的目光，瞬间，与托尼同床共枕的那一夜又清晰地被回忆起来。安杰洛揽住托尼的腰，血红的双眼被这个半魔占据了全部视线。他还记得怀中男孩的滋味，在开头的辛辣后就是无尽的甘甜，虽然顽劣不堪却又惹人怜爱，而他的肉体，似乎天生就是造来用以取悦男人，美好得让所有辞藻都失去了应有的色彩。当他跨坐在安杰洛的身上，用那个紧致湿热的后穴将他吞下时，安杰洛无法抑制地生出嫉妒，嫉妒第一个占有托尼的恶魔，以及其后无数享用过这个半魔的恶魔们。  
此时，两人间过近的距离让安杰洛清晰地感受到托尼的气息。他的呼吸变得沉重，手顺着托尼的腰线滑到他紧裹在制服裤子里的屁股上，忍不住捏了把饱满紧实的臀肉。托尼难耐地哼了一声，他轻咬了一下嘴唇，微微张开嘴吐出粉红的舌尖，安杰洛突然觉得喉咙发干，他用另一只手扣住托尼的下巴，低下头想要吻住那对水润的嘴唇。  
“不行。”  
托尼把手挡在自己的嘴前，隔开了安杰洛的吻。  
“什么？”被打断的安杰洛茫然地睁大眼睛，“为什么？”  
之前还在托尼眼中流淌的情欲像从没存在过一样消失不见了，他捂着嘴小声嬉笑，轻易就从安杰洛的怀中挣脱。  
“不行就是不行，你忘了我是做什么的吗？我才没笨到免费给人睡的地步。”  
安杰洛呆在原地，“那我付钱给你就行了吧”这种话他差点脱口而出，但他最终也没说出口，看着恶作剧得逞般的托尼，他咬着牙牢牢闭紧了嘴巴。  
托尼在戏弄他，安杰洛意识到自己竟然让区区一个半魔戏弄了。自尊心受到挑衅使得安杰洛怒火中烧，他时刻都记得自己的身份，将来陪伴在自己身边为他诞下子嗣的绝不可能是托尼这种血统不纯的半魔，然而刚刚，他在被托尼拒绝时竟然为得不到这个男孩而焦躁，这是不该被允许的。  
“好啦好啦，安杰洛大人，别总摆出一副恐怖的表情，您还年轻着呢。”  
说着，托尼搂住安杰洛的脖子，踮起脚来在他的脸颊上轻轻亲吻了一下，微笑道：“我向您道歉。”  
怒火就像来时一样迅速消退了。安杰洛叹息一声，把托尼从他的身上拉下去，重新回到镜子前整理领带，对托尼说：“下次再让我在这个房间里见到你，我会让你明白无礼的代价。”  
托尼惬意地轻哼一声，问：“那这次呢？”  
愚蠢，只有愚蠢的人才不懂得适可而止。安杰洛在心里想着，他对托尼的评价无法称之为公平，因为他在托尼触底时没有选择惩罚那个半魔，而是降低了自己的标准，他自己还不愿意承认。  
“我要出门，没空理你。”安杰洛说，他从镜子里瞥了眼重新倒进沙发里的托尼，“离开这里，或者，不准碰任何东西。”  
托尼抬起两条腿前后来回摆动，完全没有离开的意思，他哼了两声算是答应了安杰洛的条件。接着，他随口问道：“你要去哪里？”  
“这和你有关吗？”  
“哦，强大的黑天使呀，”沙发上不安分的男孩翻身坐起，冲着安杰洛的背影摆出一副虔诚的模样，“您放心好啦，即使知道您要去哪里，凭借我弱小的力量也是无法伤您分毫的。”  
安杰洛穿上黑色的大衣，走过沙发时对托尼投下不屑的一瞥，他真搞不懂这个半魔到底从哪里学得如此油嘴滑舌，却又不值得他动怒。  
本不想搭理托尼的安杰洛在临出门前改变了主意，告诉他自己出门的目的似乎也没什么大不了，就像托尼说的，难道他能伤到自己吗？这种想法都让安杰洛觉得可笑，他从托尼身上感受到的魔力简直微弱到了可怜的地步，显然他的父亲或母亲是个可悲的低等恶魔。  
“政府大厦。”安杰洛说道，轻蔑地昂着头，“那就是我要去的地方。我离开魔界不只是为了睡你这样的半魔，更重要的是了解人类世界，管理这里。”  
听到这样的答复，托尼冲安杰洛眨眨眼，那副皱着眉头可怜兮兮的模样就像即将被扫地出门的宠物狗。安杰洛对托尼的反应感到满意，这个半魔最好能认清自己的地位，那就是微不足道，无足轻重。然而，安杰洛高估了托尼，顽劣的半魔根本没有那样的自觉，他在沉默片刻后从沙发上蹦了起来，双手架在腰上一边发出啧啧声一边对安杰洛连连摇头：“太可笑了，你去那种地方了解人类世界？我猜你会喜欢的，毕竟那和你回家没什么两样嘛！”  
一股腾起的怒火从脊柱窜进了安杰洛的大脑，不赞同他的计划，不赞同父亲的安排，这在安杰洛听来就像是明目张胆的羞辱，他两步迈到托尼身前一把拽住制服的衣领：“如果你不懂得什么时候该闭上嘴——”  
“不如我带你转转吧！”  
“你带我……”  
魔帝之子一时间忘记了自己为什么要发脾气，看着托尼为他的提议兴奋不已。  
“这肯定会很有趣，‘黑天使造访贫民区’这个标题怎么样？卖给报社肯定能大赚一笔，这样我下个月的披萨钱就有着落啦！”  
托尼叽叽喳喳地说着，安杰洛灰白的脸黑了大半，他压低嗓音：“托尼！”  
“我怎么会那么做呢？”托尼收敛起笑容，他单手攥住安杰洛的手腕，遮挡在头发后的眼睛冰冷得犹如不化的寒冰。但那转瞬即逝，几乎就在下一秒，托尼又恢复了他那副玩世不恭的模样，拍开安杰洛的手对他说：“我在贫民区还有好多朋友呢，被他们看到我和一个高大英俊的恶魔走在一起肯定要闲话不断，唉，我还不打算过绯闻缠身的生活哦。”  
托尼抱起手臂闭着眼摇头，似乎真的在为他说的情况苦恼，然后他又睁开眼，向安杰洛宣布：“但是放任你落入你说的那种地狱，我的良心都要遭受谴责。为了今晚我能安稳入睡，你今天的向导依旧是我。”  
面对重新露出笑脸且跃跃欲试的托尼，安杰洛长长的叹息一声。或许了解人类世界会比他想象得更加困难，只是混了一半人类血统的托尼就是如此怪异，真正的人类想必只会更糟。

半小时后。  
托尼拍拍手，满意地看着自己三十分钟努力的结果。他对安杰洛伸出手，安杰洛握住那只手跟着托尼来到镜子前，听托尼说：“怎么样！这样肯定没人能认出你是恶魔了。”  
映在镜中的是一个令人心生不祥的男人，他穿着得体的墨绿色西装，但是脸和双手全都缠满了绷带，只露出了眼睛，嘴巴，以及能够用鼻子呼吸的狭小缝隙，连头顶都被遮的严严实实。  
“看上去蠢透了。”对着镜中的自己，安杰洛如实评价道。

——TBC——


	4. Chapter 4

04

穿过肮脏的街道，绕进偏僻的后巷，推开小酒馆破烂的木门，迎面而来的空酒瓶对安杰洛送上了热情的问候。  
最烂的选择。安杰洛鲜少后悔，他现在也并不觉得后悔，但这是他做过的最烂的选择。在托尼的建议下，他放弃了今天原本的安排，跟着托尼去见识所谓人类世界真正的运转方式，而他们最终来到的却是这种臭气熏天的破地方。  
安杰洛侧头躲过，酒瓶碎在了身后的垃圾堆里，走在他前面的男孩哼着酒馆里在放的歌，假装没注意到这小小的意外，但安杰洛猜得出他正幸灾乐祸。至于酒馆里的其他人，他们则给予了安杰洛过多的关注，那些老鼠似的目光在他身上来回打转，仿佛看到了一块叫人垂涎欲滴的奶酪，他们正谨慎地推断这块奶酪是不是夹在捕鼠夹上。  
托尼带着安杰洛坐到吧台前，安杰洛看着他轻车熟路地摸出几张零散的纸钞又补上两枚硬币，对吧台后正擦拭酒杯的中年男人说：“老样子，来两份。”  
男人收走那些零钱，扭头咒骂着：“说过多少遍了，我这里是酒馆。”  
托尼倒是不介意，他脑袋一晃一晃，很期待似的。  
老鼠中的一个大概是大清早就已经把自己灌得烂醉，竟然带着一身酒气贴到了安杰洛身边，笑着把手搭到了他的肩上：“这位小哥，你身上这套西装看着不便宜啊？”  
酒馆里的其他人都在观察，包括托尼，他毫不掩饰地用余光打量着安杰洛，摆出一副看好戏似的笑容。  
老鼠的触须在耸动，他把嘴咧的更大了：“这么好的衣服不配一块好表就太可惜了。”  
在魔帝的子嗣与人间未来的统治者面前表现出如此丑态，扔给下水道里的蛆虫当食料都显得仁慈，但是安杰洛明白，既然他同意跟托尼来这种地方就意味着他也附带同意隐瞒自己的真实身份，要想摆脱这吱吱叫的麻烦，最好的办法就是入乡随俗，用这里的方式解决。  
“让我来看看……”说着，这人就要去拽安杰洛的袖管。  
安杰洛抓住那只不老实的手，他透过绷带的缝隙递去一个微笑，然后一拳直击对方面门。  
这时托尼点的东西端上来了，骚扰安杰洛的家伙捂着鲜血直流的鼻子在地上打滚惨叫，另一个人踢倒木椅扑过来，蛮横地拽起安杰洛的衣领，瞧都不瞧哀嚎的混混一眼，却梗着脖子大叫：“嘿大块头！你把我兄弟打残了，你究竟打算怎么赔偿啊？”  
粗鲁肮脏的叫骂没完没了地往安杰洛耳朵里灌，黑天使血红的双眼盯着那张表情扭曲的脸，烦躁感像一锅热油在他的肺里翻腾。魔力逐渐凝聚，叫嚷的男人头顶浮现出隐形的剑刃，空气都开始燃烧，一直置身事外的托尼突然发出疑惑的哼声。  
“原来你们是兄弟啊，怪不得那天看到你的女朋友和他在酒吧后面……”说着，托尼抬起右手，用食指和拇指圈出一个环，张开嘴做出吮吸的动作。  
拽着安杰洛衣领的男人突然脸色煞白，眼睛瞪得好像眼珠要掉出来，而托尼还不忘火上浇油，装出一副羡慕的模样捧着脸对那男人说：“你们感情真好。”  
然后酒馆里的客人们欣赏到了隔三差五就会在这里上演的经典闹剧：两个无所事事的无赖大骂着脏话扭打到一起，桌子被掀翻，酒洒了一地，酒馆的老板鲍比端着那杆据说杀死过恶魔的猎枪，连踢带踹地把在他地盘上闹事的垃圾扫地出门。  
尚未成型的幻影消散了，挑起争端的托尼坐在观众席上捧腹大笑。安杰洛静静地等待着，等到托尼笑累了，抽吸着用手背抹眼泪，这时他才平静地告诉托尼：“你这么做毫无意义。”  
半魔的笑意还没有完全褪去，他无所谓似的耸耸肩，甚至没有看安杰洛一眼：“随你便，我只是不想让奶油沾上血腥……”突然，托尼像是快要窒息般抽气：“怎么会这样啊……”  
这次托尼终于愿意面对安杰洛了，他举起一个看着就败兴的杯子，杯中还插着一支逐渐被吞没的塑料勺子。托尼悲伤地噘着嘴，声音几乎哽咽：“光顾着看热闹，草莓圣代都化了啊。”  
郁闷的男孩用塑料勺在杯子里来回搅和，在他发现自己点的另一杯草莓圣代同样在酒馆热烈的气氛里没了尖角之后，发出的哼声仿佛饿肚子的小猫。一时间安杰洛不知道该说什么好，他不确定这是托尼的又一个恶作剧还是他真的为一杯融化的奶油在难过。  
“你还在吃这种小孩子的零食啊。”  
一个男人端着半空的酒杯，十分自然地坐到了托尼旁边的空位。这人一头姜黄色的头发，垂下的眼角使他看着已经不再年轻了，但他身材魁梧，要收拾刚才那样的两个混蛋完全不在话下。托尼听到男人的声音，他对安杰洛和那杯黏糊糊软趴趴圣代的注意力立刻被吸引了过去，小小的烦心事更是立刻被抛到了脑后。  
“早啊格鲁，一大清早就泡在酒馆里的人可没什么发言权。”托尼用他一贯的戏谑腔调说着，拔出塑料勺子在男人面前摆动，像是对恶龙挑衅的勇猛骑士。  
被叫做格鲁的男人拍开托尼的“宝剑”，稀松平常般对托尼进行了一番品评：“鲍比对你的忍耐什么时候才能到头？在一帮酒鬼里混进来一个沉迷草莓圣代的小鬼，喝酒都得小心谨慎了。”  
出乎意料，托尼并不生气，他咬着那根勺子舔掉了上面的奶油，天真又无知地问格鲁：“为什么呀？我又不会偷偷联系他们的老婆。”想了想又补充一句：“对你这样的单身汉就更没有威胁了。”  
“你啊……”格鲁颇为无奈地叹了口气，揉了揉托尼的脑袋，后者叫着“嘿，别搞坏我的发型！”却并没有躲开。  
“我都不知道该怎么说了，就算你把自己说得像是能睡了所有人的老婆……”  
托尼抗议：“我不是那个意思！我只想她们把自家男人拎回去！”  
格鲁并没有被打扰：“……但她们恐怕会和在酒馆里用廉价劣酒把自己灌得烂醉的男人担心同一个问题。”  
“什么问题？”  
剩下的酒被格鲁倒进了胃里，好像这话不靠着点酒精很难说出口似的：“即使在如今恶魔横行的世道，对我们这些平民百姓来说，和未成年人上床也是会惹上大麻烦的。”  
酒馆的老板拎着猎枪，听到格鲁的话后笑得差点走火，酒馆里的醉鬼们也跟着笑，他们可能都不知道发生了什么，但他们享受这样的气氛。托尼嘴里的勺子掉到了地上，傻里傻气地发出一声感叹，然后瞬间涨红了脸，敲着桌子激动地反驳：“胡说八道！我成年了，百分百的纯爷们儿！”  
后面有人起哄：“口说无凭！脱下裤子叫我们看看！”  
“闭嘴！”托尼回头大叫，无比坚定地冲着那群酒鬼竖起了中指。他拉扯着格鲁的外套叫他摆平这事，但格鲁也在笑，还招来鲍比重新填满他的酒杯。  
与整个环境格格不入的安杰洛无声地观察着，他的全部目光都被托尼吸引，仿佛他是这烂透了的老鼠洞里唯一的发光体。安杰洛不认为托尼是真的在恼火，他对着格鲁抱怨连连，夺过重新斟满的酒杯不让那个男人喝，不经意间透露出的笑容与他向安杰洛展示过的完全不同，那么开心又自然，如同一个玩世不恭又尚未褪去稚幼的少年，烦恼与忧愁统统不会找上他的门来。这很容易就叫人淡忘托尼的真实身份：一个半魔，一个服务于恶魔的男妓。  
突然间，小小的火花点醒了安杰洛。他再次看待托尼时，对于自己丢失了如此多的细节感到诧异。那个与人类打成一片的半魔男孩，他把头发留的过长，那双不可思议的蓝眼睛被刘海遮挡了大半，身上的红色夹克拉链拉到了尽头，证明他半魔身份的项圈完美地隐藏了起来，而他身上原本微弱的魔力气息……消失了，准确说是被掩盖了，在充斥着整个酒馆的呛鼻酒精味下，托尼闻上去与人类没什么区别。  
猜测在成型的瞬间就变成了确信，安杰洛坚信自己推理出了真相，现在他只需要证据来证明。托尼仍在夸夸其谈，有人对他发出嘘声，也有人站在他一边反过来嘲讽别人，那个男孩轻易就俘获了所有人的注意，而他似乎正享受着目光的沐浴，再没有比这更合适的时机。安杰洛悄然伸出手，他竟然有些紧张，就这么直接动手还是假装不经意的动作？不，他为什么要在意一个半魔的名誉？再说假若真的如他猜测的那样，无论结局如何也只能说是托尼咎由自取。  
只要拉下他的衣领，让那些人看到他脖子上的项圈……  
突然，托尼抓住了安杰洛的手腕。在那一瞬间，他似乎看到半魔眼中闪过血红的光，爆发出的力量与那副柔弱的身体完全不匹配。但随后，托尼立刻又恢复成了他熟悉的样子，转过身来摆出刻意的嬉笑对安杰洛说：“抱歉把你冷落在一边，唉，我实在太受欢迎了。”  
格鲁终于得以夺回酒杯，他玩笑的举杯向托尼致意：“敬受欢迎的托尼。”接着他喝光了酒，只剩冰块在杯中打转。  
现在安杰洛拥有了证据，他撩开托尼的前发，凑近了去看他瞳孔像猫一样竖立的眼睛，低声向他宣布自己发现的真相：“你的‘朋友们’不知道你是半魔。”  
托尼依旧保持着微笑，但安杰洛没有错过他微微收缩的双瞳以及夹藏其中的片刻慌乱。是安杰洛胜利了，他看透了这个半魔的心思，掌握了他的秘密，这带给他的喜悦甚至胜过砍掉叛变恶魔的头。  
然而，那个叫格鲁的男人掺和了进来，他推动另一个未被动过的圣代，向托尼问道：“你们是一起的？所以你才点两份吗？”  
“当然！我们是一起的。”托尼逃掉了。他夸张地搂住安杰洛，脑袋贴在他的胸口，看上去就像挂在了黑天使的身上，眼睛扑闪扑闪地冲格鲁眨动：“本来想叫他也来尝尝这么好吃的东西，现在都拿不出手了。”  
“……我想他会庆幸这次错过的。”格鲁说，而托尼沮丧地与安杰洛分开，暗示格鲁买两份草莓圣代请客的计划正式泡汤。  
年长的男人轻笑着没有戳穿托尼，他向安杰洛伸出右手，友好地说：“我是格鲁，托尼的朋友。”  
安杰洛看了看那只手。一个人类的手，按照人类的礼节他应该握住格鲁的手，同样友善地报上自己的名字和身份，但对安杰洛来说，与一个人类平起平坐的前提是对方值得他尊敬，而在人类之中并没有那样的人存在。  
格鲁的手就这么举在半空，笑容也快要变得尴尬，托尼介入进来化解了这场小小的危及。他代替安杰洛握住格鲁宽厚的手掌，随随便便就编造出一串谎话：“这是我的新朋友，他叫吉尔维。别看他块头那么大，其实害羞着呢！”  
“这样吗……”格鲁侧头打量了两眼安杰洛，撇撇嘴算是信了托尼的说辞，至于他那一身绷带，格鲁并没有过问。能聚到这种地方的人谁都有难言之隐，装作没看到就是最好的解决办法。  
这时又有旁人来起哄，他们从来控制不住从新人身上找乐子的闲心：“既然是新来的，那就必须接受试炼！”  
“对，这是这里的规矩！”另一个人把手比成喇叭的形状，“鲍比！别让新人坏了规矩！”  
在紧缠的绷带下面，安杰洛皱起了眉头，他以只有两人能听到的声音询问托尼：“什么试炼？规矩又是什么？”  
“都闭嘴！”鲍比在吧台后面粗声大喊，“你们这帮懒虫就是想借机蹭酒喝！没钱想都别想！”  
托尼对着安杰洛挑起一边眉毛，没有回答，他从口袋里掏出一个鼓鼓的钱包，把它扣在吧台上冲着鲍比说：“谁说没钱？我来和他比，这是我的筹码！”  
鲍比拿起钱包，翻开来检查，里面装着的都是货真价实的钞票，数量多到他忍不住要多嘴一句：“你小子从哪搞来这么多钱？”  
托尼笑笑没说话，他瞟向安杰洛的眼神倒是轻易让后者得知了答案，那钱是托尼从他那里挣的。  
“你够格了。”鲍比说，听到这个，酒馆里的气氛更加热烈，不过酒馆的老板可不会轻易让步：“但是你的朋友呢？他拿得出钱吗？”  
对于即将开始的比赛，安杰洛仍不知道规则，他四处张望，是好心的格鲁偷偷告诉了他答案：“说穿了就是拼酒。输的人要为比赛买单，还要请所有人喝酒。”  
“那赢的人有什么奖励？”  
格鲁摊开手掌：“对输的人许个愿？没人关心过这个。”  
得到这个答复，安杰洛的嘴角浮现出一丝不易察觉的微笑，事实上他本人都没有发现。眼下的难题是，安杰洛确实拿不出钱，这并非他手头拮据，而是他刚刚来到人类世界，还没来得及像托尼那样准备现金，而且他原本的行程里今天有没有花钱的机会。思前想后，安杰洛只能不情不愿地接受了一开始在酒馆里挑衅他的老鼠的建议，他撸起袖子，把那块沉甸甸的腕表解下去递给了鲍比。  
“这个足够吗？”  
鲍比接下那块表，看着它紧张到吞了吞口水：“有这玩意你想买走我的店都行。”  
于是，比赛正式成立了。

——TBC——


	5. Chapter 5

05

“新人吉尔维”的第一次酒馆拼酒以惨败告终。欢腾的酒鬼们庆祝又一个没救的灵魂加入，天还没黑就喝光了鲍比的酒。闹剧结束后鲍比把醉的东倒西歪的客人们一个接一个扔出大门，还能自己走出去的就只剩下托尼和格鲁，他们两个架上安杰洛离开。在夜晚开始前，酒馆提前关门了。  
“嘁，一点情面也不留。”托尼抱怨着，对挂在门板上的“关门”吐舌头。  
只象征性地喝了一杯安杰洛“请客”的威士忌的格鲁笑了笑，对比赢得比赛的托尼说：“鲍比一向这样，不过磨着那个大老粗做圣代的你恐怕没什么说这个的立场。”  
托尼又转过来对格鲁吐舌头，好像这能刺痛他的心，流着泪对托尼忏悔自己的错误。一直沉默的安杰洛像被救起的溺水者一样猛一阵呛咳，平缓下来后声音沙哑地说：“我绝不再来这种地方第二次。它该消失。它不该存在”  
托尼忽略了那些威胁：“晚上好，先生。真高兴你醒了。”  
安杰洛纠正他：“我一直醒着，妮凡的男孩，我只是不想说话。”  
“妮凡？”  
当格鲁问起这个名字时，安杰洛感觉到半魔的魔力有了波动，但托尼的语气很随意：“一个疯女人罢了。”  
走出小巷后，格鲁与他们告了别。他很是担心托尼能不能应付得来那位醉酒的朋友，托尼倔强地抱住安杰洛的腰独自撑起了他高大的身体，催格鲁快回去吃宝贝闺女准备的晚餐。安杰洛对人类的关心不屑一顾，他不觉得自己喝醉了，顶多有些无力和亢奋，以及贴在他身上的托尼让他感觉很舒服。  
在入夜前，托尼去了熟悉的小旅店，他认为单靠自己把安杰洛带回来时的酒店不太现实。 这地方和鲍比的酒馆像是孪生兄弟，同样破旧，同样廉价，以及同样没人关心客人的身份。托尼从自己幸存的钱包里掏出现金要了一套标间，前台挂着深重黑圆圈的女人一句话都没说，直接丢给他一把钥匙。  
“我可以自己上楼梯。”  
“我知道你可以，但是摔断脖子还能没事人一样站起来是会给其他人留下心理阴影的。”托尼说。安杰洛一时分辨不出这是嘲讽还是关心，他的脑袋就像被倒空的水壶，但是又很沉重，可能灌满了沙子。  
在托尼打开房门后，他终于还是撑不住安杰洛的重量，都没来得及叫一声就两人一起栽倒在了地上。楼下传来男人的骂声，托尼毫不客气地大声回敬，楼下很快没了声音。  
“好了‘能自己上楼梯’先生，从我身上起来吧，我的新年愿望是踢爆每一个说我可爱的恶魔的屁股，不是被醉鬼压死。”说着，托尼推了推安杰洛的肩膀，对方纹丝不动，只听到他模糊的声音：“我服学得喔肤了。”  
“你说什么？”  
安杰洛突然撑起身，血红的眼睛直对着托尼：“我说，我不觉得、”他顿住，烦躁地扯拽裹在脸上的绷带，看上去像老卡通片里的木乃伊：“我不觉得我输了！”  
头一次，安杰洛从托尼脸上看到了毫无防备的震惊。现在的托尼也很难称得上清醒，他用力掐住了安杰洛的脸颊，口气比平时还要不敬：“你输了！你要承认！最后一轮、我挺到了最后一轮，你没有，我有一屋子的证人！”  
还从没有人这么直接地反驳自己，安杰洛惊讶的甚至忽略了脸颊上的钝痛。他猜一定是酒精让他行为反常，惩罚这个半魔被他排到了之后，现在他竟然想说服托尼，身为魔帝的孩子他从来都不需要这么做。  
“我也会喝，只是需要等等。一步一步来，你明白吗？聪明人都会这么做，抱着酒瓶喝是非常愚蠢……”  
在比赛进入白热化阶段时托尼干脆推开酒杯，抓起刚开封的酒整瓶整瓶地往嘴里灌，各式各样的玻璃瓶倒在托尼脚下，好像他是一个征服者，残暴又贪婪。回想起来那一幕的安杰洛忍不住惊叹，他撩开托尼的衣服，困惑地用手掌揉压露出来的肚子：“这么小，怎么可能装得下那么多……”  
托尼发出一声细长的哀嚎并紧了大腿，被酒精醺得通红的脸更红了。他呲出牙齿，愤恨地抓着安杰洛的衣领警告道：“你等着，我要去告诉妈妈！”  
妈妈？安杰洛对这个唐突出现的词感到陌生。他从没见过自己的母亲，仅仅知道她已经死了。无人缅怀，无人提起，安杰洛自然明白了母亲的身份：她是一个弱者，死的一文不值。  
安杰洛握住男孩的手腕，关于母亲的记忆与托尼口中的“妈妈”混淆在一起。  
“托尼，妈妈不能救你。”  
原本张牙舞爪的半魔突然没了声音。  
他闭上眼睛，胸腔随着他深深的吸气而隆起，等他吐出那口气时，笑容如面具般挂到了他的脸上：“您说得对，小孩子才会拿告状当武器。”他顿了顿，声音微小到难以听闻：“再说我是孤军奋战，能用的武器就只有我自己。”  
酒馆比赛的话题没再继续，托尼似乎已经失去了兴趣，他像猫一样安静又灵巧地从安杰洛身下钻了出去，伸了个懒腰念叨起该去吃晚饭还是该先睡一觉。  
“我真的饿了，可是我也很困……你觉得呢？干脆叫一份外卖？”  
安杰洛爬起来，忘了拍下西装上的尘土和褶皱，也没有理会垂散的绷带，他看到托尼的嘴唇一张一合，但并未听到他在说什么。在这种神志被劣酒摧残的状态下，安杰洛意识到托尼并不是他以为的模样。这个戴着项圈的半魔用糖衣包裹着自己，他的大胆与放肆刺激着味蕾，诱人想要更多品尝那份甜美，可是当糖衣融化后，甜腻的味道消失了，躲藏在里面的不是引人垂涎的蜜汁，而是苦涩到令人生畏的粉末。顷刻间，愧疚和愤怒冲破理智侵占了安杰洛。他为再次见到托尼时无聊的嫉妒而愧疚，而想到这个男孩长久以来被关在那个奶油蛋糕似的小屋子里他便怒不可遏。  
托尼仍心不在焉地犹豫着，安杰洛默默关上了房门。他走到男孩身边捧起他的脸，用拇指压住那张喋喋不休的嘴。噤声的托尼仰起头，那双明媚的蓝眼睛此刻仿佛被封在了寒冬里。一股无处宣泄的灼痛在安杰洛的胸口翻涌，不管是不是过量的酒精在作祟，安杰洛做出了他的决定。

在魔界与人间的边界，独树一帜的妓院里今晚也是熙来攘往。妮凡流连在恶魔与半魔之间，为她的客人挑选合适的女孩或男孩，可即使是她这般经营妓院的天才也无法完全免除客人的抱怨。  
恶魔推开怀里的半魔女孩，一把掐住妮凡纤细惨白的脖子：“我说的不够清楚吗？我要的是托尼，不是这种下贱货色！”  
安妮扶起半魔女孩，退到一边，周围的恶魔的视线聚集过来，像苍蝇闻到了腐烂的果子味。开始有人附和那个恶魔，他们之中有人曾品尝过那个美味的半魔男孩，也有是慕名而来的新客，然而，那个名叫托尼的半魔已经整整一周没有出现了。  
妮凡露出迷人妖冶的微笑，她幻化成黑雾从恶魔手中流散，又在他身前重新聚拢成人形。  
“先生，请您相信，我带给您的女孩是最适合您，她能满足您的一些渴求。”妮凡说着，蛇一般倚在恶魔的肩上，食指抬起他的下巴，“但如果您一定想要托尼，恐怕您今晚只能空手而归了。一位大人预定了他，您不会想与那位那人争抢的。”  
恶魔不屑地喷着鼻息，质问妮凡究竟是谁胆敢与他作对。其他恶魔屏息凝神，他们也同样好奇，光顾这家妓院的客人中不乏身份显赫的恶魔，这里的半魔在他们眼里不过是装在玩具箱里的玩具，想要哪个就拿哪个，妮凡从来没有阻拦过他们。  
“那位大人的名字是……”  
美艳的女恶魔贴近这位暴躁客人的耳边，湿润的音节一个一个敲打起他的鼓膜。其他人并未能听到那个名字，但无疑它对恶魔而言都是最邪恶最残忍的咒语，他们每个人都没有错过方才愤怒的恶魔瞬间脸色煞白，他咄咄逼人的魔力被冲散，闻上去就像腐朽发霉的木头。  
恶魔狠狠掴向妮凡，只打到一捧散开的黑雾。他大骂妮凡是说谎的婊子，但这次没有人站在他那边，他们看得出那个恶魔在装腔作势，而这只能告诉他们，他听到的名字属于一个他们不会想要去冒犯的人。  
今晚的小插曲随着那个恶魔的离去无声无息地结束了，留下的人继续寻欢作乐。安抚着受到惊吓的半魔女孩，安妮担心起她那位总与人类来往的朋友。  
一周前，托尼又一次溜了出去，大家对这已经习以为常，不用想就知道他去了哪里。而他回来时，没有像以往一样带回叫人口水直流的人类食物，他失魂落魄地躲回了自己的房间，之后就闭门不出。  
安妮对人类没什么好印象，人类惧怕和憎恨一切和自己不同的人，她的一个朋友就是被人类活活打死的。托尼告诉安妮人类并不是都是坏人，半魔中也有出卖同类的混蛋，但安妮仍对人类心怀芥蒂，她担心托尼那么频繁与人类接触，当他暴露了半魔的身份后那些人会如何对待托尼，托尼又会多么失望。  
希望不是因为人类。安妮在心底祈祷。

但丁躲在房间里躺在床上，对着天花板发呆。他已经连续失眠了好几夜，困得脑袋都要炸开，可是他依旧睡不着，在他给出答案前睡眠永远不可能青睐于他。  
“该死，我只是想好好睡一觉。”  
他抓着枕头又捶又打，甚至用牙齿撕扯，最后把它砸到了墙上。但丁苦闷至极地咆哮，翻身下床，拽开抽屉，那张契约书依旧安稳地躺在里面。  
干脆把它撕碎，把它烧了。但丁无数次想这么干，有几次他差点就真的动手了，可是他终究还是没能实现。他觉得自己就像个懦夫，平时玩世不恭好像什么都不怕，现在却连撕掉一张纸的勇气都没有。  
和安杰洛在一起的那一天，但丁的记忆并不完整。他只记得自己在鲍比的酒馆喝了一瓶又一瓶的酒，尔后他醒来在一张陌生的床上，窗外的阳光扎痛了他的眼睛，头像被大象踩过一样疼。期初他没发现那是自己平时会来的小旅店。他连自己是谁，这个世界变成了什么样都忘了，是安杰洛的声音把他带了回来。  
“你醒了吗？”  
那是他的哥哥。维吉尔很早起床，但丁还记得他会在早餐快要做好时拽走自己的被子，任他怎么哭闹也不还回来。我再睡一会儿，就两分钟。但丁总是这么央求，上当过两次后维吉尔就再没有纵容过他，可但丁仍不遗余力地在下次搬出同一套说辞。  
“是的，我醒了。”但丁摆出他作为托尼的微笑。  
安杰洛拆掉了绑带，恢复成了但丁“第一次”见到他时的模样。他还是维吉尔吗？但丁不知道分别的这些年他的哥哥都经历了什么，他曾以为维吉尔已经死了，但他却又突然出现，以魔帝之子的身份。  
“那么你有答案了吗？”安杰洛问。  
答案？但丁不自觉眯起眼睛，不记得他被问过问题。昨晚他喝了太多的酒，他以为自己不会喝醉，看来那只是他的一厢情愿。原来半魔也会喝醉吗？恶魔的血真是一点便利都不肯给我。  
“你在笑什么？”  
“嗯？哦抱歉。”但丁的头还在疼，连他的反应都不及平时迅速了，“只是觉得半魔宿醉很好笑，您赢得了昨天的比赛，对吗？”  
按照但丁的推测，理应如此，可安杰洛呆站在他的窗边，苍白的脸上竟然摆出发现自己被骗了似的蠢表情。如果是其他时候，但丁或许会嘲讽两句，他从来都不在乎那些恶魔所谓的自尊心，但是面对安杰洛，他隐约意识到自己可能犯了个大错。  
之前但丁并没有注意到，安杰洛的手里还拿了一个纸袋。他坐了下来，把纸袋递给但丁，但丁打开一看，里面是一份三明治。现在但丁觉得清醒多了，他没法不清醒，那些恼人的头痛和恶心都被压到了后面。  
我怎么会允许自己如此迟钝，如此松懈？但丁难以理解，关于那场比赛他不用问就该知道答案。安杰洛的身上没有现金，如果是他赢了，但丁的钱包早该被掏空了，哪里来的钱住进这家破旧的旅店，又要用什么来买早餐？  
“昨天你说那是一个很重要的决定，要等到你清醒之后再回答我。”  
黑天使的声音那么平缓，而但丁已经被冷汗浸湿了衣襟，那段空白让他心烦意乱，仿佛屏幕里只有白雪花的电视，无论他怎么拍打都不肯出现画面。到底是什么问题？到底是什么见鬼的问题？  
在这时，安杰洛竟然有了不必要的体贴，他没有因为但丁的醉酒和表现出来的愚蠢讽刺他的半魔血统，而是像对待少不更事的孩子一样摸了摸但丁的头，把他昨晚的问题又重复了一遍：“托尼，你愿意留在我身边吗？”

愿意或不愿意，两个但丁都没有选择。  
他看了眼契约书，把它从抽屉里拿了出来，纸张的边沿已经被他揉的起皱了。这是他最好的机会，他应该为事情进展的如此顺利窃喜才是。明明已经下定了决心，为什么还会这么痛苦？  
在这间妓院生活的第三年，但丁清楚地明白了自己的能力。那些恶魔为他神魂颠倒，抱过他之后，即使但丁提出稍微过分点的请求也不会被拒绝。他通过出卖自己的身体得来了一直想要的玩具，得到了人间的电影票，然后是匕首，枪械，假身份和干净的现金。  
总有一天，但丁坚信总有一天他会离开这个破地方远走高飞。但在那之前，他发誓一定要做一件事：杀死蒙杜斯，为自己的家人报仇。  
这个执念对弱小的他来说是如此沉重，但丁曾怨恨过命运的不公，为何流着魔剑士斯巴达之血的他没有任何力量？既然如此为何还要让他独自苟活？他幻想自己身披铠甲手持宝剑，当着所有恶魔的面砍掉蒙杜斯的头，能像一个真正的勇士一样站在阳光下，骄傲地告诉天堂中的母亲和哥哥自己已经报仇雪恨。  
但是，但丁在成长中逐渐学会了接受自己的弱小，他抛弃了那些关于荣耀与光明的奢望，复仇是唯一重要的，至于手段，但丁说服自己，只要能复仇，他可以不择手段。  
“……没错，这就是我能忍受自己还活着的唯一原因。”  
契约被但丁拍在了桌子上，一阵翻找，找到了抽屉里压在下面的钢笔。他接近安杰洛就是为了这个，让那个魔帝之子注意到自己，通过安杰洛接近蒙杜斯，最终完成自己的复仇。这不该因为任何原因而改变。  
钢笔的帽被拔开，墨水充沛地灌注在笔尖，但丁攥紧了它，几乎要将他折断。  
“不择手段。”   
在契约书上，安杰洛名字的后面，但丁签下了他的另一个名字：托尼·雷德格瑞夫。

——TBC——


	6. Chapter 6

06

浴室里水气氤氲，但丁额头抵着墙，安杰洛将他的手腕扣在头顶，再次进入了他。半魔挤出一声难耐的呻吟，花洒喷出的水淋在他滚烫的皮肤上，滑进两人交连之处，脆弱的穴口被撑到极致，可怜地透着嫣红。理智被撞得七零八落，情爱的气息蒸腾而上扑进但丁的鼻子，沁到他的肺里，他知道自己又在哭，因为他尝到了淡淡的咸味。  
占有他的恶魔没有听到他低声的啜泣，冰冷的手指拨开但丁湿淋淋的头发，咬上他的后颈，尖利的犬齿刺破了皮肤，换来了细碎的呻吟和渗出的血珠。恶魔粗粝的舌头舔过齿痕和被水冲散的血，但丁在他的阴影下战栗，双腿在不断的冲击下仿佛被抽走了气力。疼痛与快感将他逼上跳板，催促他投入漆黑的海，被卷起的巨浪吞没。  
在呼啸的风浪中，安杰洛贴在但丁的耳边温柔的，暧昧的低语：  
“你不需要压抑自己……”  
但丁被推进了汹涌的深渊。

但丁走出浴室，松散地套着睡衣。他光着脚走去卧室，恶魔仆从无声无息在他背后出现，擦去他留在地板上的水渍。  
一个月前，安杰洛带着但丁从酒店搬到了现在的住所。这本是一座庄园，它已经有二百多年的历史，曾属于一个名声显赫的家族，但现在那个家族早已没落，那些磨坊、仓库、教堂以及天地都被划分出去，如今早已高楼林立，只剩下庄园主人的住宅被遗落，保持着旧时代的模样。不知为何，庄园的土地所有权落到了蒙杜斯的手里，那些在这块土地上奔波的人们恐怕还不知道自己还剩大半辈子的房贷其实是交到了恶魔的手里。  
对于这里曾经上演过怎样的尔虞我诈，花园的玫瑰下又藏着多少肮脏的秘密，但丁毫无兴趣。这里对他来说是世界的另一端，远离他熟悉的街巷，远离他结识的人，一切对他来说都是陌生的，他甚至听不懂当地人的语言。  
安杰洛卧坐在床上，他正在看人类递上来的文件，但丁的枕头已经被侵占。但丁看了一眼，没有说话，一边在心里鄙夷着印在那些纸张上的谎话，一边习惯性地摆好桌上的酒杯准备给自己倒一杯，然后他发现那些酒瓶不见了。  
到哪里去了？被那些仆从收起来了吗？但丁弯下腰，酒瓶没有滚到地板上，他又看向四周，哪里都没有它们的影子。  
“那堆蠢东西。”但丁忍不住低声咒骂，一定是那些恶魔，他已经说过不用管了，它们连这个都听不懂吗？  
“是我让他们收走的。”安杰洛说，他放下了手中的公文，脸上依旧没有半点儿血色。  
“你让他们收走的？为什么？”但丁立刻反问。  
面对半魔的急躁，安杰洛直直地注视着他：“因为你不需要，你不是个酒鬼。”  
“哦，哦，我不是个酒鬼。”但丁又一次重复了安杰洛的话，“也许我就是呢？”  
“你不是。”安杰洛的声音容不得半点质疑。他下了床，来到但丁身边，与他无声地对视，有那么一瞬间，但丁以为安杰洛会打他，但安杰洛只是喟叹着帮他撩开了遮在眼前的碎发。  
“你不开心。”  
短短的话语让但丁动摇，但那很轻微，他简简单单就保持了镇静，脸上的笑容甚至带着一丝嘲讽：“为什么您会这么想呢，大人？是我哪里做的不够好吗？”  
安杰洛微微蹙眉，他听得出半魔的刻意冒犯，不过这尚在他们默认的纵容范围之内，于是他也没有追究，而是给了托尼答案：“当我抱你时，你不在那里，仿佛我拥抱的是一具空壳，而你的灵魂已经离开。”  
但丁没想到他会听到这个，一时间哑口无言。  
“……那么，您是对我感到厌烦了吗？”  
就是这样。但丁摇摇头，用他习以为常的方式试图掩盖：“这个理由恕我无法接受。我的技术无法使大人您满足吗？还是有哪一次在您想做的时候我拒绝了您？我们的契约写得很清楚，我并没有把灵魂出卖给您，我们之间是雇佣关系。我让您使用我的身体，您付我报酬，这只是工作，而我认为自己完成的足够好了。”  
在但丁说完后，安杰洛沉默了许久，久到好像他们的谈话被就此截断。最终，安杰洛还是开了口：“只是工作，你是这么认为的吗？”  
是的，只是工作，你不能要求我为此献上我的心。这种答案但丁不是第一次使用，总有恶魔对他死缠烂打，这样说之后他们没有一个不是暴跳如雷，他们撕下虚伪的爱慕，骂他是给钱就让上的婊子。可是安杰洛……  
但丁对上那对血红的眼睛，当他从一双恶魔的眼中看到心碎时，他突然意识到自己是多么不可理喻。  
盲目的火消散了，但丁沉重地低下头，视线落在安杰洛的脚趾上：“对不起，我不是那个意思……现在这样，我有点、”但丁抓了抓头发，“我有点不习惯。我想我还没适应这里，妮凡那里虽然很糟，但我从小就住在那里，所以我大概是……”  
安杰洛抬手打断了但丁，他若有所思可是什么都没说。  
但丁呆在原地看着他从自己身边离开，拿走床上的公文，在走出房间前低声对他嘱咐：“你先睡吧。”  
关门的声音很轻，但丁却像受到惊吓的小动物般震颤了一下。门外的脚步声逐渐远去，直到消失他才如梦初醒。  
我真是个混蛋。但丁想。他挪动脚步，栽倒在床上。在来到安杰洛身边后，他确实闷闷不乐，但那不是安杰洛的错，将他推到这步的是他自己的选择。  
安杰洛会生气吗？但丁拽过安杰洛的枕头抱在怀里，少了睡前的一杯酒他的头脑清醒得多余，杂乱的思绪在他脑子里纷扰打结。他肯定是生气了。但丁想象着安杰洛生气的脸，想象他默不作声撕碎那张契约，然后宣布：“你被解雇了。”  
想到这里，画面定格，白色的噪点覆盖了整个画面。但丁蜷缩起身体。他对自己失望至极，为什么他会做出如此愚蠢的事？他曾以为自己在这个世界上是孤身一人，但在看到安杰洛的项链的那一刻，他终于得以知道自己不是孑然一身，他的血亲，他的哥哥还在人世。  
“不要赶我走，我不想再离开了……”半魔把脸埋进了枕头里，没人能听到他的愧疚和悔恨。  
第二天，房子里到处都没有安杰洛的影子。  
之前因为工作，他也会突然离开几天，然后又在某天突然回来，而但丁从来没问过他去了哪里。意识到自己对安杰洛如此漠不关心，但丁自己都觉得惊讶，似乎他作为托尼的时间太久了，久到让他不经意间忘记了自己的真实身份，连同他对安杰洛的认知都被扰乱。虽然不知道维吉尔经历了什么而选择站在蒙杜斯那边，可但丁不该也忘了他并非魔帝之子，他是斯巴达引以为傲的长子，是但丁倔强要强的哥哥。  
但丁向那些沉默的恶魔仆从搭话，询问安杰洛的去向，但那群恶魔始终没有开口，他们对待他就像对待这房子里的其他物件。他懒得和那些恶魔仆从争辩，也不想再乱发脾气，就这样惴惴不安地到了第六天清晨，整个庄园突然忙碌起来。  
往常但丁都会睡到接近正午才起床，但是今天一早他就被各种嘈杂的声音吵醒了。  
“发生了什么？你们是把马戏团搬进来了吗？”  
面对但丁的问题，恶魔们依旧不予回答，但他看得出绝对有什么要发生。等他套好衣服下到楼下时，那些穿着黑色制服的恶魔仆从正把一头昏死的牛往大厅里抬。  
“喔，我还不想一大早就见血。”但丁躲过那些恶魔，瞥见院中的景色与往日截然不同。  
门前的喷泉被打开了，喷涌的水柱汇成了白色的大丽花。但丁站在喷泉前，水花飞溅到他的脸上，点点的清凉惹得他发笑。向下的阶梯两旁，或红或绿的树对称林立，魅影般的恶魔们正漂浮着用他们足以剪断骨头的剪刀修剪树木的枝叶，仿佛画家在修饰心中的景色。台阶尽头的人工湖中，澄澈的湖水静静地波动，倒映着无云的天，几只天鹅浮在水面上，正惬意地摆动蹼足。  
看到天鹅，但丁像孩子一样欢欣雀跃，一跳一跳地跃下台阶来到了湖边。他俯身撩拨湖水，想要吸引那些美丽生灵的注意，为何他之前不知道这些小家伙的存在呢？  
一只天鹅转动纤长的颈子，缓缓向但丁游来，这时，一个恶魔仆从打断了他。那一直对他不做言语的恶魔向但丁转达道：“安杰洛大人回来了，他让您去后院。”  
那个名字轻易击碎了但丁的欢喜，他站起身拍掉衣摆上并不存在的灰尘，冷漠地回答：“好的，我知道了。”  
恶魔化成一滩黑泥消失不见，而但丁的内心远不如他表现的那般平静。  
安杰洛回来了，和他离开时一样突然。但丁在湖边来回踱步，之前他只想着何时能再见到安杰洛，但他始终忽略了一个问题，那就是当安杰洛真的出现在他面前时，他要怎么面对。期待与急切在此时被燃烧殆尽，余留的只剩焦虑的灰烬，见面之后，安杰洛会说什么？他又要说什么？对于这些但丁统统没有答案。  
“嘁，我在磨磨唧唧什么。”  
但丁拍了拍自己的脸颊，既然是他犯下的错误，无论是什么后果他都会老老实实承担。

来到后院，但丁并没有找到安杰洛，在这里忙碌的恶魔也寥寥无几，他疑惑地站在那里，难道说这是恶魔递给他的玩笑吗？  
正在这时，自远而近的引擎轰鸣声吸引了但丁的注意。他向声音传来的方向望去，在绿荫之后，穿过弯曲宽阔的步行道，一辆扎眼的红色老爷车正向但丁驶来。  
“什么？”  
那辆车停在但丁身前。流线型的车身闪耀着流畅的光芒，车头的两端凸起，圆滚的车灯镶嵌其中，在车头正中的位置印着一对银色的翅膀，而翅膀上刻着一个名字。  
“什……”  
但丁想掐自己一把看看自己是不是在做梦，因为这不可能是真的，这对他来说几乎等同于虚构的故事，是不存在的冒险。  
一辆红色的阿斯顿马丁DB5。  
“你喜欢吗？”  
“啊？”但丁恍惚地抬起头，他甚至没注意到安杰洛何时出现的。其实他看到了全过程，安杰洛打开车门，从副驾驶的位置上下来，走到了但丁身边，但是他忽略了，自那辆车出现在他视线里，映到他的虹膜上的那一刻，他就再看不到其他了。  
安杰洛似乎没注意到但丁的呆滞，他以为这是反应平平，叹了口气自顾自地解释：“我本应该再早十分钟回来，但是那个女人，”安杰洛指了站在车旁的女孩，她留着短短黑发，有些男孩子气，墨镜遮住了她大半张脸，“车行的人，她来晚了。”  
“哦……”安杰洛说了什么吗？他好像是在说什么……哦对了，他问我是不是喜欢。  
“我……”但丁结结巴巴地开口，他眨了眨那双和湖水一样颜色的眼睛，所答非所问，“我不是、詹姆斯·邦德。”  
显然这个在人间家喻户晓的特工并不在魔帝之子的认知范围里，皱起的眉头和困惑的眼神暴露出他还有太多人类知识要学习。不过他并未过多在意那个陌生的名字，他握住但丁的手腕，掰开半叩着的手掌，把什么东西塞到了但丁手中：“如果你不喜欢的话——”  
他确实在问我喜不喜欢。  
“我喜欢！”但丁尖叫出声，鼓膜都被自己的声音震得发颤，但随即他又眩晕起来，“我怎么能不喜欢，啊……太夸张了，太……这是什么？”他注意到自己的手，“这是她的钥匙吗？在我手里？”  
虽然听到了肯定的答案，但安杰洛更加不确定托尼是不是真的喜欢了。他拎住了半魔的衣领，因为他看上去摇摇欲坠。  
“它是你的了。据我所知这是绝大多数人类和半魔会使用的代步工具，平时你可以开着它出去，嗯，缓口气。”安杰洛说。  
那语气太过轻描淡写，以至于但丁一时间没有想起眼前这个美人的价值，也忘记了她有没有过红色的版本，在她的面前，但丁和普通的男孩没什么区别，满脑袋只能装下：开着一辆DB5去兜风，这……酷毙了！简直拉风到爆！  
跃跃欲试的托尼让安杰洛想起了在酒馆时的他。明明是那样桀骜不驯的半魔，即使占有他也不能让他折损半分，但是他又会轻易为这么简单的东西透露如此纯粹的快乐，对安杰洛来说，想对他发火已经越来越难了。  
但他还是拦住了要扑到那辆车上的托尼。  
“想出去等到明天再说，先去试试你的礼服。”  
被他提起来的托尼表现出明显的失落，他垮下肩膀，大声地哀叹，同时用楚楚可怜的眼神看着安杰洛，寄希望于他能改变主意。但随后，托尼好像想起了更多：“钥匙、哦，不行我不能——我本来是要向你道歉、天啊，她有红色的吗？我不记得了！但之前我对你、”  
所有事同时在但丁的脑袋里爆炸，塞给他太多了，他都不知道该先处理哪个。安杰洛抓住他的胳膊，弯下腰来与他四目相对，那双总叫他觉得有些恐怖的红色眼睛让他闭上了嘴。  
“冷静点托尼，礼服。”  
“好的，礼服。”但丁机械说，“什么礼服？”  
“今晚的礼服。”  
安杰洛松开托尼，转头望向他们空旷又古老的住宅，怀着一份莫名的期待：“这里要举办一场舞会。”  
舞会。但丁在心里默默地重复，他也将目光投向那幢一个月来他从未好好审视过的房子。它是那么的美，在阳光的照耀下熠熠生辉。  
一场恶魔的舞会，他或许可以猜到会有谁来参加。  
“至少我知道大家为什么在忙碌了。”但丁说着，嘴角勾起一个温驯的半魔该有的笑容。

——TBC——


	7. Chapter 7

07

入夜后，舞会开始了。但丁站在舞池中央，一个女孩撞到了他，差点把酒倒在他身上，那女孩大笑着向他道歉，然后又融入人群，留下可怜的半魔独自迷茫。  
当安杰洛说这能被当做古董的房子里要举办舞会时，但丁以为这会是那种人人光鲜靓丽，嘴里吐着优雅到令他打寒战的词句，装腔作势，假模假样的上流社会的舞会。他甚至做好了被塞进紧绷绷的西装里，头发抹的油亮的准备，然而……  
安杰洛出现在但丁身边，提高音量：“为什么呆站在这里？你不喜欢吗？”  
但丁干笑了两声。然而现实的情况是这里挤满了人，陌生的男男女女肩膀挨着肩膀，随着震耳欲聋的电子乐舞动，各色光束描绘着他们身体，隐藏于黑暗的部分引人无限遐想。套在但丁身上的“礼服”其实与他平时的穿着没有太大区别，红色的皮夹克搭着衬衫和牛仔裤，而安杰洛则像是被他同化了，休闲款式的深色西装外套下是印着街头涂鸦一样花纹的黑色T恤。如果要问但丁是否喜欢的话，比起是或否，他更多感觉这就像是一帮高中生在德古拉的城堡里办毕业舞会，充满惊悚感。  
“啊……嗯，小蛋糕挺好吃的。”但丁最终评论道。然后又追评：“会提供披萨吗？”  
穿印花T恤的“德古拉”很认真地回复了他：“舞会上会提供披萨吗？”  
在灯光晃过眼睛时，但丁做了个鬼脸。没人会在两百多年历史的房子里举办这种舞会，最放荡的公子哥也不会，更何况那个人其实是……他的哥哥。在但丁的记忆里，维吉尔总是捧着各式精装书，偶尔大发善心讲给他的睡前故事也都晦涩难懂。就算现在维吉尔变成了安杰洛，他会喜欢这样的舞会的可能性又能有多大呢？但丁光是想想就头皮发麻。  
空了的点心盘很快又换上了一盘新的，但丁在所有人之前拿了一块奶油蛋糕，那上面还有一颗草莓。在但丁把草莓整颗含进嘴里时，突然所有灯光都熄灭了临时搭建的舞台被点亮，聚光灯投在镜子似的台面上，闪耀得几乎眩目。人群中爆发出一阵骚动，但丁端着他的蛋糕，口中草莓溢出的汁水又甜又新鲜，他像其他人一样瞩目着与整栋房子格格不入的舞台，亲眼看到凭空而生的黑色迷雾遮掩了舞台的光辉，神秘妖冶的红发的女郎从中走了出来。  
但丁差点被一颗草莓呛死，那个女人他再熟悉不过了，立刻就叫出了她的名字：“妮凡？！”  
女恶魔向但丁抛来一个飞吻：“是的亲爱的，真高兴你还记得我。”  
黑雾为她着上了性感的长裙，当黑雾完全散去时，舞台上出现了另外五个娇艳的舞娘。但丁认得她们每一个人，她们都是妮凡那里的半魔女孩，甚至安妮也站在上面。  
“把这当做是我迟来的饯别礼，”妮凡说着，露出没人能抵抗的迷人微笑，“希望你永远也别回来。”  
音乐变得鬼魅而暧昧，半魔们摆动起腰肢，如同隐于丛林的毒蛇，又仿佛湖中的天鹅，红发的妖艳恶魔双唇微张，唇齿间流出的歌声将人引入无尽狂热。  
随着又一波人群的浪潮，但丁像被海浪冲打到沙滩上搁浅的于，陷入了彻底的迷惑，而更无法解释的事还在后面:  
“她就是妮凡吗？把这样的美女叫做疯女人……”  
一只手按在但丁的头顶，用力揉乱了他的头发:“托尼，你小子罪孽深重啊！”  
在经历了红色的阿斯顿马丁，舞台上的女恶魔之后，但丁不确定心底的那份悸动是因为尚未平复还是一波又起，半魔的视力让他能够清楚看到身后男人的脸：  
“格鲁……？”  
在妮凡的歌声与观众的尖叫声中，格鲁没有听清但丁在说什么，他只是冲但丁笑，继续夸赞着妮凡的美貌。但丁才意识到要遮掩自己脖子上的项圈，突兀地拉高了衣领，祈祷自己这个人类朋友什么都没看到。  
“说起来，吉尔维呢？”格鲁问。  
神经紧绷的但丁费了些时间才想起“吉尔维”是他在酒馆时给安杰洛起的假名，当时他冒险编出这么一个明显的名字是想看看安杰洛会作何反应，结果是什么反应都没有。  
“啊……他……”但丁一边谨慎地遮挡脖子，一边寻找安杰洛的身影，刚刚他还在但丁身边，现在却无迹可寻了，“有什么事吗？我之后可以转告他。”  
“感谢他的邀请，以及，付我的佣金。”格鲁说，似乎对但丁的反应有些意外，“他为了让我来参加这场舞会包了我的路费，还支付了一笔不小的佣金。我以为你知道这件事……”  
但丁睁大了眼睛，差点忽视了对身份的隐藏。安杰洛做了什么？邀请一个人类？  
见但丁也不清楚吉尔维的去向，格鲁拍了拍他的肩膀，说很高兴看到他找到一个好老板，然后和其他人一样沉浸于舞台上的表演。  
事情可以说是朝着诡异的方向发展了，太多问题塞进但丁的脑袋里，不给从一早起就超负荷的他一点喘息的机会。这难道不是一场恶魔的舞会吗？一场“魔帝之子”举办的舞会。在这场舞会上出现了太多不该出现的东西，以及人，如果说在这幢房子里显得极其古怪的舞会风格是安杰洛的一时兴起的话，妮凡的粉墨登场就不能再用这个理由解释了。据但丁所知，恶魔和那些旧时的人类一样在意血统和身份这些狗屁东西，不然半魔的处境也不会这么凄惨，让妓院的老鸨在所有客人面前唱歌？这种事根本闻所未闻。然而这些倒也不算什么，从舞会一开始但丁就感到了一丝怪异，当格鲁出现时，他才突然明白了是哪里不对劲：  
除去妮凡他们，来参加舞会的都是人类。  
如果稍加注意的话就会发现，他们全都是当地的居民，因为他们的语言但丁熟悉却又听不懂一个字。  
但丁感觉头疼，仿佛他正身处恐怖片中，他看到无人的大厅突然办起舞会，而在其他人眼中这里到处是结了蛛网的骷髅。现在的人类已经不在意和恶魔共处一室了吗？那些恶魔仆从怎么看都不像是人啊？  
要么是这个世界再没有种族歧视了，要么是他疯了，但丁觉得后者的可能性比较高。他掐了自己的脸颊一把，排除了做梦的可能。  
乐观点想，至少说明那辆DB5是真的。但丁自我安慰，心情没能平复多少，反而有什么凉冰冰的东西滴落到了他的鼻尖上。他摸了一把，沾到手指上的东西又湿又黏，像是一块黑泥。  
“呃！”但丁甩甩手，下意识地抬起头来向屋顶张望。他原以为这房子终于年久失修开始漏水了，但他看到的告诉他那块黑泥和漏水没有任何关系。某样东西匍匐在但丁的头顶，它像是沥青般均匀地涂抹在整个天花板上，但或许把它称作生命体更合适，因为在那漆黑的流动着的“河流”之中，一条条清晰的“血管”里正流淌着紫红色的魔力。  
毫无疑问，那是一个恶魔。人人都听说过它，在那些不听话的孩子的睡前故事里经常出现它的身影，但很少有人见过它，连它是否真实存在都是个迷。在故事中，它是被魔帝蒙杜斯创造出来的，然而其力量超出了蒙杜斯的想象，它能够任意扭曲人的心智，轻易将猎物拖入永恒的……  
“梦魇。”  
但丁轻轻吐露出那个恶魔的名字，它如此独特，以至于根本一旦注意到根本无法被忽视。年轻的半魔盯着它，这就是那些人类无法注意到恶魔的原因，而这个原因，未免太过荒唐。  
台上一曲终了，但丁丝毫不想继续待在这里，他胸口沉闷极了，急需去屋外喘口气。  
穿过不知情的狂欢人群，但丁推开大门，屋外的气氛同样热烈，潮热的空气几乎要将他推回屋中，那派欢乐的景象让但丁难以置信地向上看，不止是房子里，梦魇甚至蔓延到了外面，遮天蔽日，仿佛把整个宅邸都吞入了腹中。  
但丁发出一声无力的呻吟，这已经超出他能够理解的范围了。安杰洛究竟在计划什么？他招来这些人类，甚至包括他的朋友，这到底有什么意义？难道他打算栽一棵必须用鲜血浇灌的树吗？  
“嗨，托尼！”  
突如其来的女声吓了但丁一跳。这已经是今天第几次了？即使他是半魔也不该遭此折磨。但丁一扭头看到了两个女孩，是安妮，她还拉着贝姬。  
穿着吊带裙又化着浓妆的安妮看上去比平时更加成熟性感，但她对待托尼还是那样，踮起脚一把勾住他的脖子，拳头在他的脑袋上钻来钻去：“你溜得那么快干嘛？难得我们来看望你一趟，躲妮凡就算了，居然连我们都敢不见了！”  
但丁呜呜叫着，红着脸从安妮的禁锢中摆脱出来。这个半魔女孩好像永远都意识不到他们在性别上的差异。他干咳两声掩盖自己的尴尬，正色道：“我才要问，你们大老远跑来这里干嘛？妮凡终于要关门不干了吗？”  
听到但丁的问题，安妮脸上露出了和格鲁一样的表情，贝姬则皱起了她那张漂亮的脸蛋，很怨恨似的。  
“嘴巴毒说不定是你的优点，但如此不解风情连我这个恶魔都要看不下去了。”  
随着一团黑雾的涌出，但丁最不想见的人还是来了。妮凡给自己换了身行头，惹眼的红色长发高高束起，长裙变成了亮片的棒球服和皮裙，高跟鞋也换成了帆布鞋，如果不说，任谁都会以为她是个二十多岁的漂亮女人。  
但丁习惯性地对这个女恶魔嘲讽道：“我还以为再也不用见你了呢，在头顶那坨丑东西下相见，真是令人感动的重逢。”  
安妮看了眼天空，被梦魇吓得惊叫起来，而贝姬的哀怨已经不加掩饰了。打扮的好像人类的女恶魔摇摇头，她托起但丁的下巴，说话的腔调还是那么叫他火大：“亲爱的，你就没想过为什么梦魇会出现在这里吗？还有我们为什么会在这里，包括你的那位人类朋友。”  
虽然没明说，可但丁知道妮凡说的是格鲁，没好气地反问：“为什么？”  
“当然是因为你！”一直不做声的贝姬回答了这个问题，她涨红了脸，嘴唇却惨白，“安杰洛大人他认为你娇贵的很，还没适应在外面的生活，所以他邀请我们所有人来参加这场舞会。你到底是有多蠢才会看不出这么显而易见的事？”  
“贝姬、贝姬……”安妮拉住突然激动的女孩，贝姬冷哼着甩开她，狠狠瞪了但丁一眼，头也不回地走开了。  
以往但丁都会不客气地回击，他还从没在嘴上吃过亏，但这次他只是呆站在原地看着贝姬和追上去的安妮走远，唯独妮凡留了下来，好好欣赏了一番这个桀骜不驯的半魔震惊到说不出话的模样。等她看够了，调笑着拍了拍但丁的脸蛋，柔声说：“你要是不信的话，就去问问那位大人吧。”  
被独自丢下的但丁似乎突然拥有了隔绝外界声音的能力，他像是进到了一个空白的房间，那里除了他什么都没有。这一切的起因是因为……他？贝姬抛给但丁的这个答案无异于往他的房间里扔了颗拔掉了保险栓的手雷，然后还把门死死关住了。  
一周前，在安杰洛离开的前一天晚上，但丁的确说过他的种种反常举动是因为陌生的环境，但那只是他慌乱之下随便找的一个借口，他没想过安杰洛会当真，而且还把这事放在了心上。  
为什么安杰洛要为他做这些？但丁确信安杰洛并不知道他们真正的关系，他也没有露出任何马脚，以他们之间的身份差距，安杰洛这么做根本毫无道理。即使是出于血统，但丁也从没想过安杰洛会做任何讨他欢心的事，以为自己是个纯种恶魔的安杰洛对半魔的看法不比其他恶魔更，“友善”？可如果真的像贝姬说的那样，他的一个蹩脚的借口是安杰洛这一切反常举动的原因，一切就能说得通了。送他一辆车，举办这样奇怪的舞会，邀来他的朋友们，用梦魇来让人类忽略恶魔和半魔的存在，这些事都变得有据可循了。  
“不，肯定不是。”但丁甩甩头，他不能允许自己没有证据就这样自我感动，在失去家人后他已经因为轻信别人吃过太多亏了，总不能每次都记不住教训，那他就真的蠢得没药救了。  
或许他该接受妮凡的建议，去问问安杰洛，从他那里寻求答案。  
这只可能有两种答案，却让他备受折磨。如果安杰洛说，这一切与他无关，他会觉得轻松吗？如果说都是因为他，他该坦然接受吗？但丁四处寻找着那个高大的身影，胸口里像是无数滚烫的石子在翻滚，叫他心烦意乱。他甚至无法衡量出哪个答案拥有更高的可能性，当得到回复时该如何面对也没有半点头绪，或许安杰洛会干脆叫他走开，拒绝回答。  
最终，但丁在后院的灌木后找到了安杰洛。这里远不如其他地方热闹，只有几个喝醉了的人在附近兜兜转转，抱着酒瓶胡言乱语。但丁躲了起来，他看到安杰洛神情严肃，正跟一个恶魔仆从交谈。  
“你确定？”  
“是的，大人。”  
安杰洛点点头：“我知道了，去把他们找出来。”  
打发走那个恶魔仆从后，安杰洛缓慢而沉重地叹了口气，蹙眉似乎思索着什么。  
见到安杰洛那副样子，但丁突然打起了退堂鼓。他真的有必要用自己的那点困惑去打扰安杰洛吗？而且就算得到了答案又能如何？那不会对他的计划产生任何影响。但是现在才清醒过来已经为时过晚，被按上了蒙杜斯之子身份的安杰洛对试图隐藏的气息格外敏感，他轻而易举就发现了躲在树后的身影。  
“出来。”  
充满压迫感的声音让但丁暗叫倒霉。他想要不要干脆溜走，举棋不定之下他向外偷瞧了一眼，发现安杰洛并不打算给他其他选择，一排魔力汇成的蓝色剑刃直指着他的方向。  
为了避免被扎成刺猬，但丁高举起双手缓缓走了出去，故作轻松地说道：“喔！别那么吓人，我只是碰巧路过。”  
那排幻影剑消失了，虽然仍板着脸，但安杰洛的语气已经缓和了不少：“托尼，你不该鬼鬼祟祟藏在那里。”  
“我才没鬼鬼祟祟。”但丁说，希望对方没有听出自己的心虚。他走去安杰洛身边，在安杰洛开口之前把话题从自己身上引开：“遇到什么麻烦事了吗？”  
“关于这个，你来的正好。”安杰洛说，那副认真的样子好像看穿了但丁的秘密，但丁不由得紧张起来。  
“为什么？是与我有关吗？”  
“是的，”安杰洛坦诚地承认，“我想我应该告诉你这个坏消息……”  
“等等！”但丁打断安杰洛，做了一个深呼吸，“好了，你继续说。”  
“……如果你想吃披萨的话，恐怕得再等一段时间。”  
一根绷紧的弦被割断了，突然到但丁没能反应过来。安杰洛见他不说话，继续解释道：“我让人去买披萨，但是附近披萨店的人都来参加舞会了，没人能做披萨。我已经派人去找他们了，不过不会很快，而且准备食材和制作也需要花费时间，所以现在……你只能先吃蛋糕了。”  
梦魇笼罩之外的天空中绽开了烟花，在黑夜这张画布上印下绚烂的颜色，醉酒的人们被唤醒，他们从房子里跑出来欣赏接连盛开的繁花，连半魔们都像孩子般兴奋。在所有人中，但丁成了唯一无心观赏空中美景的人。他直对着安杰洛血红的双眼，横在他心中的障碍似乎随着声声烟花绽放的声响而退让开，那个疑问随之轻轻地，呓语般从他的口中流出：“你为什么要这么做？”  
如此细微的声音，安杰洛还是听到了，他理所当然地回答道：“为什么？因为你问我‘会提供披萨吗’。”  
又一束烟花盛放，但丁闻到淡淡的火药味，烟花升空的巨响在他脑袋里回响，那些他原以为会出现的释然或惊喜或是其他的一切都没有出现，他只觉得某处被重击，不可见的坚甲裂开了缝隙。  
安杰洛看着他，不知为何困苦而无奈：“我会让他们尽快，但是这需要时间。”  
但丁试着摆出一个微笑：“不用那么在意我，我又不是吃不到糖果就会哭闹的小孩子。”  
“也许吧，但是说服力不够。”  
“为什么？我拼酒可是赢过你了哦。”  
“托尼，我是个恶魔没错。”安杰洛的拇指抹过但丁的脸颊，笃定地说：“但我知道眼泪意味着什么。”  
但丁抬起手揉了揉眼睛，手背上留下了一片又湿又凉的痕迹，他抽噎了一下：“不，这一定是因为……因为烟花太响了。”  
“别胡说，你又不是那种胆小的人。”  
安静在他们之间蔓延，然后突然间，在安杰洛意料之外，也在但丁的意料之外，半魔扑进了自称恶魔的怀里。毛茸茸的脑袋埋进宽阔的胸膛，连连滚落的泪珠浸湿了那件印花T恤的衣襟。  
“……至少它真的很响。”但丁闷声说着，他能感受到那条项链正贴着他的额头。  
安杰洛没有追问，或许他并不擅长理解过于复杂的情感，又或许就像儿时一样，只是但丁总猜不透哥哥的心思。安杰洛轻轻地拥住了但丁，和但丁记得的那个维吉尔一样，认真接下他不坦率的弟弟的话：“的确，我不否认，即使烟花离得有些远了。”

——TBC——


	8. Chapter 8

08

剑刃批砍而下，但丁侧身躲过，几根头发被削断，摇曳着飘落，他没有片刻迟疑，立刻架起手中的剑挡下了更加猛烈的攻击。  
“太慢了！”安杰洛大声呵斥。他收回招式，转而攻击但丁左侧的空档。  
面对这迅猛的一击，但丁来不及阻挡更无法躲避。落败已成定局，但丁干脆放弃了防御，他单手握剑换来更大的攻击范围，瞄准安杰洛毫无防护的脖子。  
他竟然躲过去了！但丁难以置信地抽吸一声，安杰洛庞大的身躯没有丝毫笨重感，他以更快的速度中断了侧砍，压低身体向前倾，而但丁则为他不成章法的攻击牺牲了平衡，随着一声闷响，他没能做出任何反抗就被安杰洛扑倒在地。  
但丁输了，他意识到自己的失败，倒在地上没有节奏的剧烈喘息，心脏泵血的声音让他耳膜胀痛。安杰洛在他身上投下巨大阴影，几缕发丝垂落下来，他苍白的皮肤上没有挂上一颗汗珠，而他的剑就立在但丁耳边。  
安杰洛握紧剑柄，撑着身子站了起来，这场战斗无声地落下了帷幕。他向但丁伸出另一只手，但丁握住了那只手，被安杰洛拉了起来。  
“我欣赏你同归于尽的气魄，但是出手太草率，而且也不够迅速。”安杰洛说。  
但丁呻吟着拍打衣摆，一边揉着屁股一边不可置否地承认道:“在发现你的意图时我慌了神，所以才慢了一拍，不过我觉得身体的反应跟不上也很要命。”  
安杰洛表示赞同，他拍了拍但丁的肩膀，鼓励道:“不用沮丧，随着练习的积累，肌肉记忆会帮你省去很多时间。”  
“谢了。”但丁说，他还是有些失落。  
“托尼，你很有天赋也很聪明，这是非常难能可贵的。”  
但丁狐疑地看着安杰洛，他知道自己的能力，在安杰洛这样的剑士面前他的这些伎俩就像尘埃一样微不足道，但是面对这位剑士时，从他的脸上找不出一丝安慰的痕迹。安杰洛没有说谎，他真的认为但丁是个可塑之才。这让但丁喜不自禁，一扫方才的低落，围着安杰洛像只小鸟一样叽叽喳喳:“真的吗？我也能变得很厉害吗？之后你还会教我吗？”  
安杰洛微微勾起嘴角：“我没必要说谎，有时间我就可以教你些别的，”然而笑容转瞬即逝，他正色道：“但前提是你必须更多思考如何保护自己，而不是两败俱伤。”  
听到这样的答复，但丁安静下来，他的兴奋戛然而止，不情不愿地说知道了。  
从小但丁就向往着成为剑士，黑骑士斯巴达的传说总能令他心潮澎湃。在他和维吉尔还是孩子的时候，父亲曾亲自教过他们剑术，他那时明明是个贪玩的孩子，却心甘情愿地挥舞着那把小小的木剑反复练习，娇小的手上磨出水泡都不愿松手。  
可惜那段时光太短暂了，那场变故之后但丁被妮凡带走，父亲留给他的大剑也不知所踪，他再没有机会挥剑了。  
为了弥补力量的不足，但丁学会了使用枪械，那些想找他麻烦的人都被他用子弹赶走，认识的枪械师经常抱怨他对待枪支太过粗暴。但他仍怀有做一名剑士的愿望，当安杰洛说可以教他剑术的时候但丁喜出望外，他激动得甚至失眠了。但是，安杰洛的目的并不是帮助但丁实现梦想。  
那场舞会之后，但丁不想在逃避下去，他想要更多地了解安杰洛，重新认识他的哥哥。在安杰洛的诸多举动中，有一件事但丁怎么也想不通。某天午后，当但丁看到安杰洛在静静阅读一本人类的诗集后，他再也耐不住自己的好奇，向安杰洛倾诉了他的疑问：  
“为什么你只是雇佣我，而不是买下我呢？”  
安杰洛没有从那编织人类复杂情感的文字中离开，直白到有些冷漠地告诉但丁：“因为我希望你‘陪在我身边’。这在一开始我就说过了。”  
在但丁看来这并不能算作是回答，于是他坐到安杰洛身边，如旁观者般冷静：“如果你买下我，自然能确保我陪在你身边。”  
他还记得，年幼时维吉尔就是一个占有欲很强的人，他小小的兄长热衷于给自己的东西做上记号，拉着但丁明确地宣布某样东西的所有权。而但丁，他向来懒得听那些，如果他看到冰箱里有一个布丁他就拿来吃，很少去看盖子上面是不是写了个V。他们没少为这种事打架。  
安杰洛翻过书页，似乎不认为这是一个需要回答的问题，而且他也没什么解释自己意图的耐心，可是但丁很坚持，执拗地坐在他身旁不肯走，于是他只好无奈地扣上书，把理由说给但丁听。  
“托尼，让自己属于某人是非常愚蠢的，因为一旦你的主人失利，你便会沦落为别人的财产，连生死都不由自己做主。所以我付你工钱，你为我工作，就是这样。”  
但丁迷茫地看着安杰洛，这份体恤让他的心底升起一份温暖，但他没想到以安杰洛的身份会有这样的想法。在但丁的认知里，恶魔追逐力量，更崇拜力量。按理说安杰洛应该高高在上，睥睨脚下的弱者，他也有资本这样做，可是站在这样无人能及的位置的安杰洛却考虑到了自己有可能失去这些，即使是更接近人类的但丁也能看出，这是不正常的。  
也许安杰洛的处境比但丁以为的要危险，他以魔帝之子的身份出现本来就很蹊跷，蒙杜斯可能会不知道安杰洛就是维吉尔，是他的仇敌斯巴达的儿子吗？  
但丁打了个寒颤，他很惊讶自己才想到这个问题，之前他对安杰洛的漠视简直可以被称作残忍，而这样的疑问一旦产生，恐惧便接踵而至。但丁视杀死蒙杜斯为自己活下去的理由，但蒙杜斯对他而言就像一团迷雾般捉摸不透，那个恶魔让外界认为安杰洛是他的独生子兼继承人，一定有着不为人知的目的，而身处其中的安杰洛……  
“难道蒙杜斯大人不喜欢你吗？”  
安杰洛怔了怔，他看向但丁，用手中的诗集轻轻敲了下他的脑袋：“有时你幼稚得让我惊讶。”  
这不是好父亲与乖儿子的问题，恶魔之间从未有过“亲情”，纵使他们会将自己的力和财富留给子嗣，但那也仅仅出于占有的欲望，个人的喜恶在力量面前一文不值，他们只做有利可图的事。然而在恶魔中，曾产生了一个异类，他拥有绝对的力量，却选择站到弱者那边，举起魔剑与魔界的主人为敌。  
“魔剑士斯巴达，”安杰洛说得咬牙切齿，恨不得将那个名字碾碎，“那个叛徒，他重伤了我的父亲，使他在两千年间受尽了屈辱。”  
因为愤怒，安杰洛在讲述完那段人尽皆知的历史后闭上了眼，深长地叹息，许久之后才稍微平缓下来：“托尼，没有什么是永恒的。即使是我父亲那样强大的恶魔也可能跌入谷底，所以永远不要把自己完全交出去，你必须为自己留下退路。”  
听过安杰洛的这番解释后，但丁久久没有说话。看着不知真相的安杰洛，但丁感受到一股巨大的冲动，他想把所有的秘密都说出来，让哥哥不再被蒙杜斯愚弄。那个站在魔界顶点的恶魔，即使他拥有力量也不值得但丁拿出哪怕一分一毫的尊重，他是如此的卑鄙，竟然颠倒黑白夺走了他的兄长。  
在话将出口时，但丁忍住了。他无法预料这么做的后果，他们分离太久了，蒙杜斯灌输给安杰洛了什么，安杰洛又经历了什么，但丁一无所知，更何况，他也没有绝对的把握在说出真相后安杰洛能站在自己这边。  
但是他不能什么都不做，至少要知道作为“安杰洛”的维吉尔是否安全。思来想去，弱小又没有权力的但丁只能克制地问安杰洛：“那你的退路又是什么呢？”  
这次但丁没有得到答案。  
当天晚上，但丁做了噩梦。这次噩梦与以往那些不同，梦中没有儿时那场大火，也没有那些弄疼他的恶魔，他梦到了维吉尔。他和维吉尔，他们站在青灰石砖铺成的地面上，皎洁的圆月为他们投下凄冷的阴影，他的兄长不再是皮肤苍白，双眼血红的模样，他头发垂散，与但丁是无可争辩的双生子。  
雨是那么冰冷，像刀子割在但丁的身上。他挥舞着大剑，而不是使用枪械，和维吉尔不知为何在争斗。剑气吹飞了落下的雨，刀光剑影间理智被抽离，仿佛他们不再是兄弟，是不共戴天的仇人。  
然后，但丁败了，维吉尔那把细长的刀捅穿了他的肚子。没有同情，没有怜悯，维吉尔的声音和淋在但丁身上的雨一样：“真愚蠢呀……但丁。”  
疼痛如熔岩灌进但丁的身体，喉咙里涌起铁锈的味道，他吃痛地握住看似脆弱的刀刃，而那把刀牵着他的内脏微微抽出一些，再捅进去更多，割破了但丁的手掌。  
“愚不可及，只有力量才能凌驾一切，没有力量的话什么都保护不了。”  
维吉尔的手压在他的肩上把推开他抽出那把长刀：“就连自身也难保。”  
凄厉的叫声传遍了整栋房子。安杰洛被惊醒，他抱住惊慌的但丁，抚摸着他的后背轻声安抚着他  
“又做噩梦了吗？”  
但丁咕哝着点点头，他身上干净清冷的气味使但丁逐渐冷静下来，依偎在他的怀里小声抽噎着。但丁总是做噩梦，然后在午夜猛然睁开双眼，浸在冷汗里发抖。在被安杰洛发现后，他总会像这样抱着但丁，而但丁一次又一次拒绝了这份来自恶魔的善意，在安杰洛面前，他尤其不想暴露出自己软弱的一面。但是这次，他不想再推开安杰洛了。  
曾经但丁把梦境当做自己最后的庇护，即使是噩梦，他也能在醒来后告诉自己那些只是梦，是虚假的幻象和没能杀死他的回忆。然而，这场噩梦把他简陋的避难所摧毁了。遗忘了真相的安杰洛拥抱着他，梦中没被蒙杜斯左右的维吉尔却要杀死他。  
但丁觉得他最近好像总在哭，他从来都不是一个爱哭鬼，可是他止不住泪水，也不想阻止，半梦半醒的他委屈极了，仿佛有一只无形的手，一样一样地抢走他宝贵的东西，无论他怎么祈求都不会使它有半点仁慈。  
安杰洛没有过问但丁究竟梦到了什么，他摸摸地抚摸着怀中的半魔，等到但丁不再流泪时，他自言自语似地说着：“你必须学会保护自己。”  
于是在噩梦之后，黑天使问他的半魔是否愿意学习剑术。

恶魔仆从接过了两人练习用的剑，但丁活动着肩膀，祈祷明天不会肌肉酸痛。对安杰洛来说，但丁当然不是实力相当的对手，但丁也很明白这位剑士只拿出了最些微的力量与他进行练习，不过即使这样他也有些吃不消，他已经有很久没进行过这么剧烈的运动了，松开剑柄后的手都在发麻，而他的老师显然不屑于从最基本的动作教起，而是更倾向于在对战中将技巧传授给他。  
在安杰洛帮但丁脱下护具的时候，但丁的肚子发出一阵轰鸣，胃袋的空虚袭击了他。安杰洛顿了一下，继续解开缠在但丁手肘上的皮扣。但丁不好意思地笑了笑，他因为对剑术练习的期待太过强烈，午饭只吃了一半就吃不下了，原本他还觉得不会有问题，在和安杰洛住在一起前他就很少有正点吃饭的时候，并不充沛的魔力总能帮他填补暂时的饥饿，但是很明显，这点小伎俩不适用与持续一下午的对战练习。  
“你应该好好吃饭。”安杰洛平缓而突然地说道，他在但丁的腰上掐了一把，惹得但丁怪叫起来，“太瘦了，不利于力量提升。”  
这一下力气可不轻，但丁一边嘶声揉着腰，一边嬉笑着说：“我有好好吃饭呀，最大份的披萨我一个人就能吃完。”  
安杰洛沉默了片刻，单只膝盖支撑着蹲下身去解但丁腿上的护具：“那属于垃圾食品，对你的健康有害无益。”  
一时之间，但丁不知道该说什么。从一个“恶魔”嘴里听来“垃圾食品”和“健康”这类的词，这未免太古怪了，另一个会对他说这种话的只有身为人类的格鲁，他把但丁最喜欢的草莓圣代称作“垃圾”。不承想他喜欢的另一样食物也被贴上了同样的标签。  
“以及，你不该挑食，那些绿色蔬菜对你的身体有好处。”安杰洛又说道。但丁发出一串咕哝声，原来安杰洛这么热衷于观察他盘子里的剩菜吗？这些年来从没人跟他说过这个问题，他自己都把这回事抛到脑后了，现在突然提起，他仿佛又被拉回了小时候，为被他拨弄到一旁的青菜挨训。  
但丁撅起嘴，觉得有必要提醒一下安杰洛，他不是小孩子。他轻咳两声，故意毕恭毕敬地说：“好的老板，还有其他事吗？”  
“这么说来，确实还有一件事。”  
在安杰洛的视线之外，但丁的脸像吃了酸果子一样皱了起来。早知道就不问了。  
就在但丁以为安杰洛要继续对他的饮食发表高见的时候，半跪着的安杰洛掏出了一个小盒子。那是一个宝蓝色的天鹅绒的方形盒子，盒面上有金色的花纹做装饰，弯曲盘绕，看上去像一个字母V。安杰洛把它打开，盒子的开口刚好对着但丁，盒中是一枚……但丁紧紧闭上眼睛又睁开，摆在他眼前的东西没有变，那真的是一枚戒指，简单又小巧的圆环上镶嵌着一颗野莓般的红色宝石。  
但丁不自觉张开了嘴，就像一名打算进行一场短途旅行的乘客，他扣好了安全带，眼罩帮他阻绝了刺眼的阳光，耳机中的音乐放松下来，正当倦意氤氲，列车突然改变的了航向，他才发现自己搭乘的不是火车，是过山车。  
然后，安杰洛一番感人至深的话给飞驰的过山车踩了急刹车，但丁被卡在牢固的座位里，天地倒置。  
“最为项圈的代替品，把这枚附加了我的魔力的戒指戴在手上，其他恶魔便不会来骚扰你，人类也不会认出你半魔的身份。”  
天旋地转的但丁恍惚着，那枚戒指闪闪发亮，照耀着他使他产生了某种错觉。  
“……你知道，这样的戒指意味着什么吗？”  
“当然，意味着你不用再戴项圈了。”安杰洛自信不疑，“把手给我，我帮你戴上它。”  
但丁发出一声疲倦的喟叹，心仿佛都在叹息间苍老了。他伸出手去，无力地感慨：“感激不尽，作为回报，我会帮你恶补人类的基本常识的……”

——TBC——


	9. Chapter 9

09

他在半梦半醒间徘徊，闻到某种不知名的熏香香气。还有药草的味道，很苦，从鼻腔灌进胃里让他喉咙抽缩想吐出些什么。以及，血腥味，挥之不去的血腥味，地板的缝隙间，墙面的石砖间，柜子里，抽屉里，他身下的床，他的枕头，甚至他的身体，全都被那股腥臭的血味浸透了。  
在诸多的气味中混入了一个矛盾的存在，清冷却又灼人，光明而又阴森，如同正午时的雪峰，阳光之下圣洁如斯，而在那皑皑白雪下掩藏着无以计数的尸骸。  
那人将他的手掌握在手中。他终于得以醒来，迷蒙着双眼隐隐看到对方的模样。这是一个面容如刀刻般坚毅俊朗的男人，海浪般的长发垂散在肩头，深邃的双眼中翻涌着无法言喻的高傲与悲怆，这个男人好似神祗般光辉，让他眩目到无法窥探更多。  
他看着男人，心间笼罩着不明的阴霾。这是谁？他没有答案。我又是谁？他依旧没有答案。他的记忆仿佛白纸，没有留下只言片语，困惑的他张开了嘴，想要询问这似乎能给他答案的男人，然而从他的喉咙里发出的只有干枯的呻吟。  
为什么？他摸着自己的脖子，为什么没办法说话？这与他是否有记忆无关，他绝不该无法发声，他的身体记得他是健全的，每当他学会一个艰涩的词都会用以讽刺……的愚蠢。  
……是谁的愚蠢？  
接着，他看到了绷带。整条手臂被绑带缠绕，他的胸膛，双腿，还有脸，每一寸皮肤都被绷带裹覆，从绷带底下散出苦涩的药草的气味。  
院子里的那个老树膨胀着红色，秋千融进热浪，火舌舔舐着他的皮肤，头发被燎得焦糊。在他身后由烈火铺成的幕布中，一个黑影摇曳缥缈，转瞬即逝，连最后的哀鸣都被火焰吞没。  
“安杰洛……”男人浑厚而悲伤的声音将他唤回了现实，烈火如幻影般散去，连那股疼痛的烧灼感都仿佛他的虚构。他被男人拥如怀中，额头抵在那留下了一道丑陋伤疤的胸膛上，不真切地听到了男人的恸哭：“安杰洛，我的孩子，瞧瞧人类对你做了什么。”  
然后，他终于明白了，这个男人正是血腥味的源头。

“啊啊啊啊啊——！！！”  
屏幕里的女孩撕心裂肺地惨叫，下一秒她就被无形的手拧掉了脑袋。鲜血从女孩断开的脖子里喷涌而出，她同伴的尖叫声此起彼伏，镜头晃动得像是摄影师醉酒还没醒。安杰洛明显感觉到他怀里的托尼因为这一幕而瑟瑟发抖，顺便还把他的手臂拉得更紧了。  
自打托尼提出教授安杰洛人类常识之后，他们的日常活动多出了一个崭新的部分，托尼称其为“电影之夜”，每周举办两到三次，活动内容就是两人守在电视前一起看托尼租回来的录像带。有些还不错，有些则不知所谓，比如今天这部电影，以安杰洛的理解它是这样一个故事：几个没事干的大学生跑去树林中荒废的洋馆里玩，然后他们之中有人开始行为反常，有人的身体毫无逻辑散了架。其中一个神神秘秘的女孩说她早就料到了事情会这样，现在他们全都得死在这里。  
电影继续，死人继续。托尼的体型以人类的标准来看并不算娇小，但他一个劲地往安杰洛的怀里缩，好像要回到襁褓中似的，而安杰洛也逐渐发现，托尼似乎已经忘记了他作为另一个观众的身份，而是纯粹把他当成了披在身上的毛毯。  
又半个小时过去，电影迎来了尾声。那个做出预言的女孩说得并不对，女主角逃出了生天，失魂落魄地逃离了树林，一辆车迎面而来，伴随着刺耳的鸣笛声，画面最终定格在女主角惊恐的脸上。影片结束。  
半魔发出一声惨兮兮的呻吟，放过了安杰洛几乎僵硬的手臂，他在片尾曲播放还不到一半的时候退出了录像带，顺手打开了灯。  
“呼，我还以为又是那种粗制滥造的B级片呢，结果还不错嘛！”托尼晃动着他手里那盘录像带，明亮灯光下的脸格外惨白。  
又到了他们默认的环节，即评价刚刚看过的电影。安杰洛认为托尼是用这种方式来检查他有没有认真看电影，虽然他的这种猜测遭到了托尼的否认。  
安杰洛环抱起手臂，努力从这不知所云的影片中发掘闪光点：“非要说的话，比之前那个从头到尾只有一男一女在床上的好。起码场景更多。”  
提起这个，托尼的脸色由白转红再转白，他讪笑着放下录像带：“不要老用那个做比较嘛，各种类型都看一看也没坏处，只是那次的选择不太成功……”  
“是吗？”回想起那次，托尼似乎胸有成竹，可由于太过无聊，安杰洛中途睡着了，“那这算是什么类型？悬疑片吗？我是不是错过了凶手？”  
“什么凶手，哪里来的凶手，这是恐怖片呀！”  
这倒确实是一个之前没接触过的类型。安杰洛看着仿佛受到冲击的托尼，像个真正好学的学生一般说出自己对恐怖片的理解：“是通过混乱的逻辑和不明所以的画面以及人物对事态的极端错误判断，用以混淆观众的思维，从而造成一种短时间内不能思考的影片类型吗？”  
“那不就是烂片吗……”  
“烂片是什么类型？”  
托尼一脸“你说真的？”的表情，随即他认识到一个问题：“你该不会没看懂这一个半小时演了什么吧？”  
安杰洛把自己的理解说给托尼听，后者听后像个碰到谜题的侦探似的来回踱步，然后跪倒在他两腿之间，拧着眉头告诉他：“完全不是那么回事！”  
真正的剧情是，几个好友利用假期去林中无人的洋馆冒险，其中一个女孩能够看到些常人无法看到的东西。进到洋馆后那女孩就看到了什么，她警告大家继续深入不会有好下场，可惜没人听她的。事实上，根据影片给出的线索，洋馆的主人是一个杀人狂，罪行败露后被愤怒的村民残忍杀害了，但是他的灵魂留在了他的家中，每当有好奇心旺盛的人闯入，他就会制造一场新的杀戮盛宴。洋馆的主人故意放过了女主角，让她出去吸引更多人去他的房子里做客，但她是否足够幸运逃出那片树林就是无人知晓了。  
托尼爬起来，双手掐着腰，俯身直对安杰洛的眼睛：“那房子里在闹鬼，所以那些人才会死得那么奇怪！”  
在这样一番详尽的解释后，安杰洛并未豁然开朗。他知道“闹鬼”是什么，在他看的那些人类的书籍里不止一次出现过类似的情节。有些是正向的，诸如见到故去的至亲的灵魂，支撑主角继续走下去；有些是负向的，比如亡灵对主角纠缠不休，最终将其逼死。安杰洛猜托尼所说的鬼是后一种不讲理的类型。  
“但是，鬼魂出没是称得上恐怖的事吗？”安杰洛问。  
这似乎超出了托尼能解答的范畴，或者他还没想到该如何回答，茫然毫无防备地出现在了他的脸上。  
身为恶魔的安杰洛无法感受到鬼魂的恐怖之处，他在书中看到过同样多的关于恶魔的故事，似乎在人类眼里恶魔和鬼魂是一类东西：邪恶，拥有人类无法抵抗的力量。在魔界，除了他的父亲蒙杜斯外再没有强大到能肆意摆布他的恶魔，难道区区人类的灵魂会有超越魔帝的力量吗？更何况和恶魔不同，灵魂这种东西过于虚无缥缈，连人类自身都不知道它究竟是何形状，又怎么能拿来做比较？即使灵魂真实存在，其中的恶灵又要如何作用于恶魔？同为邪恶，若是它用恶魔制造杀戮，岂不是变成了滑稽可笑的的正义之士？  
“如果这房子原本的主人愿意出来做个示范就好了……”安杰洛自言自语。树林里荒废的洋馆，前任主人惨死，这幢房子与电影里那幢基本一致，差得就是一个不甘寂寞的“鬼”了。  
还停留在上一个问题的托尼明显慢半拍才反应过来安杰洛在说什么，他打了个寒颤，嫌恶地退到一边，结果也没能找到新的依靠，孤零零地站在了安杰洛两米之外。这提醒了安杰洛，他坦诚地对牙齿都在打颤的托尼说：“鬼会如何处置半魔？毕竟半魔仍有人类的部分，也许是把人类和恶魔的部分分成两半？”  
恶魔将半魔上下打量了一番，感叹道：“那还真是相当精湛的技术啊。”  
“哈，哈，迫不及待想见识一下了。”托尼干巴巴地说，对于安杰洛用目光把自己给解剖了表现出应有的不快。他极其夸张地打了个哈欠，一边向门外走一边说：“现在我知道你是个不怕鬼的硬汉了，快睡吧，再过一会都能看到日出了。”  
安杰洛看了眼座钟，明明才刚过零点。  
“你先去睡吧。”安杰洛站起身，把沙发上的靠垫摆回原位。  
托尼没有走，他背对着狭长漆黑的走廊，抱怨似地对安杰洛说：“又是工作吗？为什么最近你的工作那么多？”  
“我已经习惯了。”安杰洛轻描淡写地说道。  
半魔小声嘟囔着自己可没法习惯对着那些无聊的文件一宿一宿地熬，回过神时安杰洛已经先他一步走出了房间。  
“等等我！”托尼赶紧追上，勾住安杰洛的手臂，“别丢下我一个嘛，起码、起码先把我送去卧室。”

把托尼安顿下后，安杰洛继续他的工作。最近托尼似乎越来越依赖他了，刚刚还硬要他讲了个睡前故事才放他走，无奈之下他只好讲了一个恶魔中鲜血献祭的传统仪式，之后托尼很乖巧地安静了。比起托尼的缠人，安杰洛更惊讶自己对此感觉还不错，只偶尔能想起来提醒半魔自己的身份。  
在安杰洛离开时，托尼把自己整个裹在被子里，连头发都不愿意露出一根。希望他那样能做个好梦。安杰洛想着，拿起了一份新的文件。  
他现在要做的并非白天没有完成的部分，而是明天，甚至更久之后才该去处理的部分，因为以后的工作被提前才给托尼造成了他最近很忙的错觉。对于此，安杰洛并不打算向托尼解释其中缘由，之后一段时间的外出也不会告知他。因为那些与托尼无关。  
然而在看过一部恐怖片后大概很难立刻专心工作，安杰洛只把那密密麻麻的文字看了两行就开始走神。他望向窗外，景色乏善可陈，反倒是能看到自己映在玻璃上的影子。那道影子苍白得没有一丝生命的气息，血红的双眼浑浊可怖，仿佛属于别人般与他不适。  
有时，安杰洛会觉得镜中的自己十分陌生。镜子是诚实的，他笑，镜中人便笑，他哭，镜中人不会比他更痛苦，可陌生感不会因此消失。也许，在那场事故前，他的模样确实与现在不同。安杰洛从未向别人说起过，他的记忆有一段空白，八岁之前的一切他都不记得了，就像被劫掠走了一般什么都不剩。  
十年前，他的父亲蒙杜斯夺回力量，重掌魔界，攻陷人间，如火如荼。然而和蒙杜斯不同，那时的安杰洛还是个孱弱的孩子，当人类溃不成军时，弱小的他成了人类的目标。  
安杰洛记忆的开端是他连手指上都包裹着绷带，父亲陪伴在他的身边，抱住他为自己的离去而悔恨。  
蒙杜斯在那之后一年都没有离开，谨慎而缓慢地将线索交给安杰洛，让他自己拼出了真相。那些人类，他们将安杰洛投入火海，杀害了他的母亲。烈火烧焦了他的皮肤，灼伤了他的喉咙，而痛苦的折磨将他的记忆也烧成了灰烬，等那些绷带被拆下时，他便成了如今这副模样。  
“鬼吗……”  
安杰洛用笔尖敲打着纸面，也许人类的灵魂足以制造出恐怖，他们甚至无需变成鬼魂。

凌晨一点，一道闪电后雷鸣接踵而至，暴雨侵袭。但丁躺在床上辗转反侧，无法入眠。  
都怪安杰洛！说那些吓唬人的话，害得他睡不着觉。现在，但丁闭上眼睛，恐怖血腥的画面就像窗外斜着下的雨一样铺天盖地，睁开眼睛，空气中漂浮的颗粒似乎正汇成人形。  
反复尝试入睡都失败后，但丁一脚踹开被子，毅然决然从床上跳了下去。不，他才不怕鬼，身为半魔的他本身就够打上超自然的标签了，“鬼”还会怕“鬼”吗？从来没听过这样荒唐的事！  
“敢靠过来我就要你好看！”但丁对着空旷的房间恶狠狠地说。他忽然想起该检查下床下，说不准他睡不安稳是因为床下藏了个伺机而动的刺客，如果是那样就正好让他来练练最近学习的剑术了。  
……还是算了。  
看恐怖片真是个错误的选择，但丁随便套上一件衣服，打算去看看另一个观众，没什么比看过那么可怕的电影后还要熬夜工作更惨的了。好在安杰洛办公的地方离他们的卧室不远，但丁只要穿过短短一段路就能到，而且那条路上刚好有很多窗户，即使电闪雷鸣也足够他看清脚下地板的花纹了。  
以防万一，但丁拿上了现在只能当做装饰品的烛台，据说是纯银的。

但丁赤足走在那条走廊上，脚步声微不可闻，每次轻缓的呼吸闻道的都是雨水的潮湿味。不远处，一道光投在地上，安杰洛正是在那个房间里。他稍稍安下心，恐怕最邪恶的厉鬼也不敢去骚扰安杰洛。  
突然，一道闪电劈下，把天幕都漂成了白色，但丁的影子被拉得狭长。在闪光消失前，他的视线捕捉到了一个一闪而过的人影。  
但丁听到脑子里的轰鸣，烛台险些落地。他躲到窗帘后，树林，洋馆，亡灵，文字和画面交叠闪现，那个身影印在他的虹膜上与那些画面混杂，竟是如此的……  
不搭调？  
因为那一半恶魔的血脉，但丁的视力远优于人类，即使只是眨眼间就消失的身影，他仍看到了那人大致的模样。那人身上套着深色的西装外套和短裙，或是短裤，类似于学生制服，头发短翘，但从身型上来看不像是男人，更像是一个男孩子气的年轻女孩。更重要的是，她一点都不像两个世纪前的人。先不说这房子里有没有死过女学生，但丁越是想越觉得那女孩眼熟，似乎在哪里见过，但是在他认识的人里并没有那样的女孩，人类里没有，半魔里也没有。  
难不成是在之前的舞会上见过？那是但丁接触人类最多的一次了，但是要从那么多面孔立刻甄别出来对但丁来说也是件困难事，更何况那天一点都不太平。  
等等。但丁突然反应过来一个更重要的问题，如果她不是鬼的话，为什么一个陌生的女孩会在这房子里游荡？  
……那不就是刺客吗！

——TBC——


End file.
